Yin Yang Mark: Path of the Hedgehog
by markzilla6895
Summary: The fourth story in the series
1. Return

A few months later…

Mark was lying in bed in his room in Freedom HQ. He had several feelings going through him at the moment. But the two main ones were depression and boredom. The reason for depression was his break-up with Yin, and boredom came from no ultimatums from villains. He was the only one in Freedom HQ that day, and he had nothing to do. Getting up, he walked over to the lab. There was a sign on the door that said "Off Limits!" Ignoring the warning, he opened the door and walked inside. As he approached the computer, he passed something labeled "Anti-Zombie Device. Still in development. Hands off!" Sitting down at the computer, he booted it up to talk to NICOLE. When the image of the lynx showed up on the screen, he sat up straight.

"Hey, NICOLE." He greeted.

"Hey, Mark." She said cheerfully. She then noticed his face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, just dealing with my mourning period."

"You're still worried about that? Mark, you broke up with Yin a few months ago. You have to get over it."

"I know, but I can't for some reason."

"I know. I'll call Nakita."

Soon…

Nakita had come over to help Mark at NICOLE's request.

"Still worrying about Yin?" He asked.

"Yeah," was all Mark could say. He was now eating ice cream he got from the freezer. As he hung his head low, he suddenly realized something.

"I gave Yin up. I lost the perfect woman."

"Okay," Nakita took Mark's bowl from him. "No more ice cream until you tell me one thing that's wrong with her."

"There's only one of her?"

"What else? She nearly killed you and the world."

"Well, I guess it was a little selfish."

"There you go." Nakita handed Mark his bowl back. Just then Nakita's phone rang.

"Hello?" He said. "What? But how?I'll be right there." He then hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Raye. He's in the hospital. He's been found mauled. Doctors say it looks like a wolf attack."

"A wolf attack? Think it could have one you guys sleep-walking?"

"Yuck is a Werebeast by the way."

"How?"

"After you left, Mary and Yuck returned to the dojo looking like they had sex for several days."

"Oh, that explains a lot. Anyway, can I come along too?"

"Are you done feeling depressed?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go. Chaos Control!" The two teleported to the dojo.

When they got there, they were greeted by Yang, Yuck, Mary, Lee, Miley, Manick, Amlly, Zimjra, Max, and Amanda.

"Good to see you again, Mark." Max said.

"Hey, guys. Where's Yin?"

"She's been in her room ever since you two broke up." Yang said. "It's best not to see her. We tried. All we got was a blast to the face."

"Where's Kiko?" Nakita asked.

"We haven't seen her since the attack." Lee said.

"That's weird." Mark said, rubbing his chin. "But I don't see how Raye getting attacked and Kiko disappearing are connected."

"We're dating by the way!" Yuck said cheerfully, pulling Mary close to him.

"I'm happy for you two." Mark said, smiling. "It's good to be back."


	2. Slumber Party of Doom!

"Ah, Friday night." Yang said. "Video games, over processed food, video games, something else, and video games, and…" He turned to see Yin and Lina. "Hey, Lina, but not Yin. I'm sorry, did you guys want something?"

"You, out." Yin blasted Yang out of the dojo. He ran back inside. "What the foo was that for?" He asked angrily.

"I'm having my first ever slumber party and I want everything to go perfectly."

"Then maybe you should uninvite yourself."

Yin then grabbed a long list. "Hm, let's see. Fifteen minutes of giggling, some serious bonding. Nope, don't see any idiot boy sarcasm on this list."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let me see that." Yang snatched the list from her.

"Bye!" She blasted him out of the dojo again.

"Chill out, Yin." Lina said. "I thought we were just going to hang and have fun tonight."

"Fun. Tonight. We will! If anyone knows fun, it's me!"

"You mean like all those other times you had fun on the agenda?"

Flashback…

"But we don't have time for a flashback!" The Author said.

"Will you get out of here?" Yin asked angrily, blasting him out of the story. She then turned back to Lina. "It'll be different this time. And I've got the list to prove it! See? Here! Fun, more fun! Some say obsessive, I say I'm a well-oiled fun machine." She made an insane-sounding giggle.

"I'd say obsessive." Lina said. "But that's cool. That's why I brought these zombie movies."

"Let's see if we can fit that in." She then noticed Yang. "You don't take a hint, do you?"

"Just now getting it?" The doorbell then rang.

"People to please, so… bye!" She blasted Yang out of the dojo again. She then answered the door to see Snowy and Blurry.

"Hey, Snowy. Hey, Blurry." She greeted.

"Hey, Yin." Snowy greeted. "Thanks for inviting us."

"To your slumber party!" Blurry finished. Yin then levitated them with her magic and threw them into the kitchen where Lina, Mary, Mikaela, and Amanda were already waiting.

"We've got a lot to get to tonight, so who's ready for some fun?"

"You mean fun like the last time?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, the Author just got blasted out of the story for doing that joke." Lina said.

"No time for discussion. Fun!" She screamed so loud, it sent the other girls flying.

Meanwhile…

"Just let Yin have her slumber party in peace." Master Yo said to Yang in his room. "You've got plenty of stuff to do in here."

"So what? I'm just supposed to sit in here and be happy with my video games, comic books, action figures, DVDs, mp3s, a majority of snacks with assorted fruits or vegetables so you be too harsh on me for too many sweets happy now, my own untellable mind, unlimited access to the Internet, plus several credit cards nobody knows I have?" He winked at the last part.

"You know, someone should really question my parenting skills. But since they're not…" He then teleported out of the dojo.

"I've got a double life to lead as Possum Panda!" Master Yo was then dressed in a dumb suit just to avoid his parenting duties.

"Will you shut up?" He blasted the Author out of the story.

Sorry. (Groans in pain.)

Also meanwhile…

"So what's next on the agenda?" Mark asked the ones who were not at the dojo, which included the Kitsune twins, Shadow, Silver, Yuck, Fiona, Melody, Flame, Jenny, Blaze, Davino, Max, Dahlia, Fairyfoo, Manick, Amlly, Zimjra, and Casey. They were all at Freedom HQ. There were also two Stich-like creatures with them. One was purple with glowing antennae and was female, while the other one had spines on his back and a long tail with a spike on the end. They introduced themselves as Ari and Jake respectively.

"Well, there are still those Dark Egg Legion chapters to clear up." Casey said.

"Y'know Case,' sometimes you can be a real bummer." Mark said.

"Oh? I wonder if that could have anything to do with my no longer having a BODY!"

"'Boo hoo, I'm a hologram.'" Yuck said some-what mockingly. "Y'know that crap was sad for the first few months or so, but now it's starting to get on my nerves!"

"Anyway, back to business!" Casey said. "It seems we have some new enemies. I caught a spy going through our files."

A purple male otter tied to a chair was brought into the room.

"Terry Otter?" Yuck said.

"You're not getting crap out of me. Even if I am the Chosen One…" There was a little music sting at the last part of his statement. Mark then clenched his chin.

"Terry, Terry." He said. "I have so many ways to get crap outta you, you wouldn't believe it. But this is new shag. Why don't you spill your guts before I do?"

"He's not going to talk willingly, but his thoughts will betray him." Nakita said. "Jenny, read his mind." She did so.

"Remember that time when I tried to remember what it is I couldn't remember, remember?"

"Damn! His puny brains are all scrambled! Try scanning him again." Jenny read Terry's mind again.

"Farrah felt a fuzzy ferret! Farrah felt a fuzzy ferret! Farrah felt a fuzzy ferret!"

"Violence it is! Silver, throw him into the walls! Pound the information out of him!"

Silver lifted Terry up with his psychokinesis and threw him into a nearby wall. When he fell to the floor, he started to scream and run in a circle.

"It's going to take a stronger method of persuasion." Shadow stated. "Mark, get the Zap-O-Matic from the Lab." Mark ran to the Lab and grabbed the gun. As he switched it on, it made a low audible hum.

"Come here, Terry! This'll only sting for a moment!" Mark shot several rounds of electricity at the otter.

"Give up yet, mustelid?" Mark sneered.

Terry was then being hung upside down, flailing his arms. Suddenly Silver held him in place as Mark approached him. Mark then grabbed onto Terry's nose and started to twist it.

"Squeal like a pig! Who hired you?"

"Lyra and Bo-Bon from the Equestria Underground!"

Mark twisted his nose harder.

"What is he looking for?"

"Plans, drawings! They think you're gonna build a tracker to hunt them down!"

"No one tells me how to run my joint!" Mark then threw Terry to the ground. The otter didn't move again.

Back at the dojo…

"So how do I get even with Yin?" Yang was rummaging through his drawer. As he searched, he tossed out several dangerous looking items including a black book labeled "The Dark Pronogsticus," a staff with a purple Chaos Emerald on the top, and a crown that suspiciously looked like the former Crown of Acorn.

"Yang." A familiar rasping voice said. Suddenly, the ghostly image of a familiar looking wizard appeared. "You should be saving those artifacts in you secret Woo-Foo task to stop the Dark Tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll get to stopping the Dark Tomorrow as soon as I get even with Yin."

"Okay, just making sure we're still on task. Bye." He then vanished.

Yang then pulled out another evil-looking book. "Ooh. The Woo-Foo Book of Forbidden Eeeeeeeevilllll! There's gotta be something in here to mess with her party." He opened the book to a picture of a dragon. "Fire-breathing dragon. Too easy." He skimmed through the pages again. "Eradicus? Too end-of-the-worldy." He then noticed another thing on that page. "A basic zombie spell? I get to annoy Yin with something Lina likes? Done, and done." After sneaking downstairs, he mixed the spell into the girls' punch. She served a glass to each of her friends. As soon as they drank it, they immediately turned into zombies.

"Hey, I didn't schedule a facial makeover."

"Time to EAT YOUR BRAINS!" The six girls interrupted.

"This is so not on the schedule!" Yin screamed.

"Not scheduled." Amanda said.

"Might be fun!" Mary agreed.

"Oh, you what else would be fun to do?" Lina asked.

"EAT YOUR BRAINS!" The girls said. Yin then noticed Yang snickering.

"You! You did this! You just had to mess up our fun!"

"Uh, news flash. We're not having fun." Lina said.

"You know what would be fun to do?" Snowy asked.

"EAT YOUR BRAINS!" The girls said, before laughing evilly. As they laughed, a part of their bodies fell off.

"Ew." Yin said.

"Fun!" said Lina.

"Fun!" Mikaela said.

"What they said!" Blurry said. "Even as a zombie, Undead Blurry is a follower."

"Zombie makeover!" Lina threw the contents of a jar of mayonnaise on Yin's face.

"Yang, help me!" She pleaded.

"What's that? I don't think 'helping snotty sister' is on my list."

"It's not even time for makeovers! It's time for…"

"Zombie pillow fight!" Lina interrupted, whacking Yin with a pillow. The other girls joined in on hitting her.

"Slow motion pillow fight?" Yang said in excitement. "I've waited my whole life for this!" His look then became one of disgust when he saw body parts flying. "Although I could've lived without that." He added, covering his eyes. Lina then grabbed him and lifted him above her head.

"This is officially the best party ever, Yin!" He cheered.

"No it's not. Everything is totally out of control!" Mary and Amanda then threw her into a wall. "If my party sucks, then why don't you just pick up your arms, and legs, and jaw and just go home?"

"But we're finally having fun." Lina said.

"My schedule was full of nothing but fun!"

The zombie girls just looked at each other and groaned.

"Is that a no?" Yin asked.

"I think it's more of an 'uh.'" Yang said.

"The best part of hanging out together is just hanging out together." Lina said. "Oh, and brains. Eating brains!"

"I'm bet you're glad I made dinner!" Yin said cheerfully.

"You know what they're gonna want for dinner!" Yang said.

"BRAINS!" The girls started to approach them.

"Luckily, I'm fresh out." Yang hit his head, and a hollow noise was heard.

After a lengthy Scooby Doo-style chase through the dojo, the zombies had cornered the twins in the living room.

"This looks like a job for Possum Panda!" Yang said.

"You do know that Possum Panda is Master Yo, right?" Yin said.

"Lies!" Yang shouted. "Okay, we're on our own."

Suddenly, Mark appeared in the dojo, holding the Anti-Zombie Device from the previous chapter.

"Out of the way, guys!" He shouted. Yin and Yang moved away from the door. The girls then broke through the door. Mark then fired the weapon at them. They were instantly turned back to normal.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" Yin asked.

"I came to help my friends."

"But how did you know?" Yang asked.

"An old friend of mine has vision, and he saw you guys in danger. He also said to bring the Anti-Zombie Gun."

"Well, I'm still not happy with you Mark." Yin said, turning away from him.

"Come on, Yin." Mary said.

"Just make up with him." Mikaela agreed.

"No." She said coldly.

"Well, you're on your own then." Mark and Yang then teleported to Freedom HQ, leaving Yin at the mercy of six very pissed off girls.


	3. Kiko and Krysta

A few days later…

Mark decided to spend the weekend at his mountain cabin in Yin and Yang's world. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a surprise. Yin was standing in the middle of the living room completely unclothed.

"Hello, Mark." She greeted.

"Yin?" Mark was trying hard not to drool. "What're you doing?"

"I just want you back."

"Me too."

"But first, let's get you out of those clothes." Mark closed the door behind him, and started to undress. Yin helped strip him with her magic. When he was completely naked, they walked into the bedroom.

Meanwhile…

While Mark and Yin were making love, Yuck was doing some love making of his own with Mary in the lab.

"Are you sure this one will work this time, love?" Yuck asked. He and Mary were mixing some toxic-looking chemicals together.

"I sure hope so. The last one just vanished without question."

Also meanwhile…

Raye was still in the hospital, waiting for his injuries to heal. He then had a visitor.

"Hello, Raye." A turquoise cat said.

"Gumball? You're back to normal?"

"Uh-huh. Turns out the ponification thing was only temporary, and I changed back after a few days."

"So have you learned your lesson?"

"Yep. No more Playbook."

"That's good to know."

"So do you know who attacked you?"

"Yeah, it was…"

Soon…

Mark and Yin were lying under the covers in bed.

"That… was… amazing." Mark said.

"I know." Yin agreed. Suddenly they both felt a sharp pain in their bodies. Looking out the window, they saw the full moon in the sky.

"Why tonight?" Mark groaned, as his fur became shaggier and his teeth sharpened.

"It feels better with you here, love." Yin said in pain.

A few minutes later, their transformations were complete. They howled at the moon and then looked in each other's eyes.

"I love you, Yin."

"Me too."

They then jumped out the window and into the forest. This time however, they didn't go to the cave. They spent several hours just running, enjoying the thrill. They then came across a dark pink Were-Rabbit that was feasting on a dead animal.

"Kiko?" Mark asked cautiously. The Were-Rabbit just growled at them.

"Is that you?" Yin asked. The Were-Rabbit then pounced at them. Mark reacted by punching her hard. She was instantly knocked out. Mark and Yin then dragged her back to the dojo.

The next morning…

Mark and Yin had chained Kiko in the basement. They were joined by the others.

"So that's where Kiko has been the whole time?" Flame asked.

"Yeah." Mark said. "But the thing was she was all animalistic. She was even feeding off a dead animal."

Mary then noticed something on Kiko's chin. She wiped off some liquid.

"Recognize his, Yuck?" She asked.

"Yeah. That's the chemical we've been working on."

"And it's apparently affecting Kiko's mind. Slowly destroying it."

"Destroying it?" Amlly asked. "How?"

"Well, Mark and Yin have already discovered that the human part of her mind is gone, leaving only her animal side. And then that will be destroyed too, leaving her dead."

"So how do we cure her?" Manick asked.

"Yuck and I are going to work on it immediately." Mary said.

"By the way, we're back together." Yin said. Everyone then cheered.

The next night…

Mark and Yin were alone again. This time however, while they were running they came across a female purple dog.

"Oh, hello." She greeted.

"Uh, hi?" Mark said nervously. "Who are you?"

"My name is Krysta Batly." She introduced herself.

"You can understand us?"

"Of course. We're both creatures of the night."

"You don't look like a Werebeast." Yin said.

"Actually, I'm a vampire."

"Y'know, you're not that bad for a vampire." Mark complimented.

Krysta blushed. "Well, thank you."

The three spent the next few hours talking about their lives, and making a few jokes. Just then they saw the sun rise.

"Oh, I gotta go." Krysta then teleported.

"As do we." But before they could move, they already transformed back to their normal forms. Their nude bodies started to shiver in the cold air.

"Why is this always the drawback to being a Werebeast?" Yin asked as they headed back to the dojo.


	4. Max's Chapter

Max: Hey Amanda.

Amanda: Yes Max?

Max: I've got something to say.  
>I really loved the skillful way;<br>You beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet!

_The river was deep but I swam it_

Mark and Yin: _'Manda._  
>Max: <em>The future is ours so let's plan it,<em>

Mark and Yin: _'Manda._  
>Max: <em>So please don't tell me to can it, <em>

Mark and Yin: _'Manda._

Max: _I've one thing to say and that's  
><em>  
><em>Dammit, Amanda, I love you...<em>

_The road was long but I ran it, _

Mark and Yin: _'Manda._  
>Max: <em>There's a fire in my heart and you fan it,<em>

Mark and Yin: _'Manda._  
>Max: <em>If there's one fool for you then I am it,<em>

Mark and Yin: _'Manda_  
>Max: <em>Now I've one thing to say and that's<br>_  
><em>Dammit, Amanda, I love you...<br>_  
><em>Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker<br>There's three ways that love can grow  
>That's good, bad or mediocre<br>Oh M-A-N-D-A, I love you so  
><em>  
>Amanda: <em>Oh it's nicer than Betty Munroe had,<em>

Mark and Yin: _Oh Max._

Amanda: _Now we're engaged and I'm so glad, _

Mark and Yin: _Oh Max.  
><em>Amanda: _That you've met Mum and you know Dad,_

Mark and Yin: _Oh Max._  
>Amanda: <em>I've one thing to say and that's<em>

_Max, I'm mad for you too...  
><em>  
><em>Oh Max<em>.

Max: _Oh... dammit!  
><em>Amanda: _I'm mad_.

Max: _Oh Amanda!_  
>Amanda: <em>For you<em>,

Max: _I love you too  
><em>Both: _There's one thing left to do, _

Max: _And that's go see the man who began it  
>When we met in his science exam-it<br>Made me give you the eye and then panic  
>There's one thing to say and that's<br>_  
><em>Dammit, Amanda, I love you...<br>_  
>The two then kissed each other. That's when Max woke up from his dream. He was a little embarrassed that there was drool on his pillow. After getting dressed, he went downstairs to meet the others.<p>

"What's up?" He asked.

"We're going to look for ingredients to cure Kiko." Mary said.

"Alright." Max said. He then sat down next to Amanda.

"What's on your mind, Max?" She asked.

"I was just wondering maybe we could go for a walk today. Just the two of us."

"Sounds cool."

"So what do we need to find?" Mark asked.

"First we need…" Mary looked a list. "The blood of a vampire."

"Mark and I just met one last night." Yin said. Mary checked the item off the list.

"What's next?" Davino asked.

That's the last Max and Amanda heard of the conversation as they left the dojo.

"It's a beautiful day today." Max said.

"Indeed." Amanda agreed.

Suddenly, Max was pounced by three colored streaks. Amanda saw his attackers were…

"The Chung Pow Kitties!"

The three mewed angrily at Max. For some reason, Amanda understood them.

"He's a friend of the green hedgehog!" The red one said.

"Good! Then let's torture him than rather actually look for the hedgehog!" The green one said.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Amanda said threateningly. She then put her hood up. The cute, yet somehow evil cats backed off.

"We'll be back!" The red one said. She then threw a smoke bomb into the ground. Max and Amanda could see the three running off into the distance.

"What was that about?" Max asked. The two then continued their walk.

Soon…

Max and Amanda then came across Davino and Dahlia at the mall.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amanda asked.

"We're searching for…" Davino pulled out a piece of paper. "One Tanooki Leaf."

"Good luck, bro."

Later…

The sun was going down when Max and Amanda got back to the dojo. They then saw what they thought were the Chung Pow Kitties sneaking into the basement. Following them, they saw the three were planting a bomb.

"When this goes off, that hedgehog will be blown sky high!" The blue one declared.

Max and Amanda jumped through the window to face them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Max warned.

Meanwhile…

Everyone else was in the living room fighting a giant multi-headed monster.

"Okay, maybe it was a bad idea to piss it off and run back here!" Yang said over the sounds of fighting.

"You think?" Everyone else said.

Back with Max and Amanda…

"You set that thing off, and you'll be blown up too." Amanda said.

"We don't care!" The red one said. "We just want to kill the hedgehog!"

"Yeah!" The green one agreed. "He ruined our careers!"

"By exposing what you really are?" Max asked.

"You can't stop us anyway!" The blue one said.

"You're right." Max said. Just then the full moon came into view. Max and Amanda immediately got rid of their clothes and began to transform into their Were forms. When their changes were complete, they each grabbed the green and blue one respectively and tossed them out the window.

"This is your last chance." Max growled. "Tell us how to disarm it or else." He and Amanda bared their teeth.

"Fine! Cut the red wire!" Max then cut the red wire with his claw. He and Amanda then went upstairs to find everyone hurt badly. The monster they were fighting was gone.

"We got that beast's fang." Yuck said painfully.

"That's the last ingredient." Mary said, equally painfully.

Back downstairs…

"You think this is over?" The red CPK said. "it's far from it." She then turned to a pair of doors. When she opened them, Kiko immediately pounced on her.

Soon…

After mixing the ingredients together, Max and Amanda fed Kiko the cure. Almost immediately she stopped thrashing around and growling. Her eyes returned to their normal state.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked.

"You sort of went crazy." Max said, smiling. "But we've cured you."

"So now what do we do?" Yin asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting some shut-eye." Mark yawned. He then walked up to his room. Yin followed him. Everyone else left soon after, leaving Max and Amanda alone in the basement in their Were forms.

"So what do you want to do Amanda?"

She then whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened as he heard it.

"Right here?" He asked.

She nodded. He then kissed her and they then fell to the floor, moaning in ecstatic pleasure.


	5. Happy St Patty's Day!

"Gumball, Casey and I have been ringing you for hours." Dempsey said from the communicator's view screen. "What is going on over there?"

"Sorry guys. Just working on a little science project."

"Well, Gumball. I'm glad you're taking an interest. I knew you'd make a great scientist if you were only properly motivated. So what is it? Physics? Biology?"

"Little of both."

"Little of-?" Casey paused. "Wait a minute. I'm detecting residual heat from the cloning lab." Casey and Dempsey then looked at each other in horror. "Gumball, you didn't!" They said in unison. "Listen close you little pustule." Dempsey said angrily. "If anyone's getting a new body around here, it had better be…" Gumball then switched the screen off.

"Who was that, Gumball?" The recently cloned Fluttershy asked Gumball. She was next to him in bed.

"Telemarketer. Nothing to worry your sexy little head about."

"Whatever you say my lover. Wake me when you're ready for 're-entry.'"

"I made a few adjustments." Gumball said to the reader, before winking.

Meanwhile…

Mark was dressed in green along with everyone else.

"It's St. Patty's Day today at the dojo, and being a guy for elaborate celebrations, I've decorated the dojo to look like an Irish pub. Oh, fun fact, I'm half Irish."

"Indeed he is." Sonic said. He was wearing a four-leaf clover charm.

"But do I have to wear this ridiculous getup?" Yang asked, who was dressed as a leprechaun.

"Yes." Yin said, also dressed as a leprechaun.

"Let's dance!" Mark said, before Irish music started to play.

Mark: _Oh, he doesn't smell like Irish spring,  
>and he never<em> _taught me anything,  
>but still I slap my chest and sing of my drunken Irish dad!<br>_  
><em>Oh, his face looks like a railroad map<br>and he never shuts his freaking trap,  
><em>Sonic: _But all the ladies catch the clap from your drunken Irish dad!  
><em>  
>Mark: <em>Ask a Hennessey, Tennessee, Morrison, Shaughnessy, Riven and Rooney, they'll tell you the same.<em>

_McNulty, Maloney and Cotter and Clooney all feel the same mixture of pride and of shame._

Sonic: _Finnegan, Hannigan, Kelly and Flannigan look to the ground when their dad passes by._

_Cafferty, Rafferty, Joyce and O'Lafferty fight for his honor and_ _then start to cry!  
><em>  
>Both: <em>Oh! We Irish lads are all infirm,<br>and our moods infect us like a germ,  
>'cause we are all the spawn of a pickled sperm,<br>_Sonic: And we don't tan well, either.  
>All: <em>From a drunken Irish dad!<em>

Yin then noticed Krysta was part of the party.

"Krysta? How are you out here in the daytime?"

"Mark came by yesterday, and asked for a little of my blood. After giving him a drop, he then gave me this strange ring." She showed it to Yin. "When I slipped it on, the sunlight didn't feel as harmful anymore. When I went outside, I found out the ring made me immune to the sun's light."

"Cool."

"Now I can join you in the daytime as well."

Later…

Max was preparing to go out when suddenly…

"Max Fenix, hold it right there!" Mark said from the shadows.

"Mark, what are you doing?"

"You know why I'm here."

"Your birthday isn't for a few months."

"You have something that belongs to me."

"The Emerson blender was a gift- You're not getting that Super PAC back, hedgehog!"

"I want my unlimited money, Max!"

"You don't treat that money well! I treat that money well! You don't understand that money! You don't know what it's like!" There was a pause. "That money loves me now!"

"I raised that money from a baby! I suckled that money at my teats!"

"If that money had stayed with you, it'd just be some crack whore running around the city! Working the pole at some floozy joint! I taught that money manners!"

"I don't know who you are. I don't know what it is you want. But if you're looking for ransom, I can tell you I don't have any money. But what I do have are a particular set of skills. Skills that I've acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let my Super PAC go now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you. I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you and I will find you, just like Liam Neeson who said this monologue in _Taken._"

"Mark, I didn't know it meant that much to you. Let me give it back. Oh, I think I left it at the – Mother(bleep)." Max then darted out of the room. Mark began to chase after him.

As Max ran through the dojo's rooms, he knocked over several objects behind him, such as waste baskets, and small boxes. They were no problem for Mark, who leapt over them. Max then knocked a small water bottle. Mark slowly went around it, and continued to chase the rabbit-wolf hybrid. He then cornered him at an intersection.

"Aha!" Mark said, before Max dumped a box of tacks on the ground and then took off again. Mark started to follow him, but when he stepped in the tacks the sound of air hissing was heard and then Mark kept falling out of the readers view. He then began to pump air back into him using a bicycle pump. A gas station bell was then heard when he was back to his normal size. He then caught up to Max. Max pulled a clothes rack to block Mark. When Mark ran through it, he was dressed in a leather pink suit. He quickly ripped it off and gave chase again. As he was pursuing, he came across Davino.

"Oh, Davino! Don't worry. Your chapter's coming soon." Mark said reassuringly. Max then ran back to the two.

"You were chasing me, remember?"

"Oh, right."

Max ran out into the backyard. When he approached the nearest wall, he seemingly did a flip off the wall and continued running. Mark neared the wall Max just did the stunt and did a cartwheel and then somersault in mid-air. The two then did several more amazing stunts around the backyard.

"Wow." Mark said, who was drinking coffee with Max. They were watching their stunt doubles do several back-flips across the lawn. Max then ran back inside the dojo. Mark followed him to run across the girls having a discussion.

"Hi, ladies. Have you seen Max Fenix anywhere? He's blue, has black hair, and a wolf tail?"

The girls all shook their heads.

"Damn!" He then left the room. Max then removed his blond wig in relief, but then realized Mark never left the room. Max then ran out the front door.

"Taxi!" A horse-drawn carriage then pulled up to the curb. Max climbed in.

"He'll never get me now." Max chuckled to himself.

"Oh, no?" The driver turned around to reveal that it was Mark wearing a fake moustache. He evilly snickered. Max then bolted off the carriage. Mark followed.

Soon…

Max found a place to hide at Mark's mountain cabin. Unfortunately, he hit a dead end. He then saw Mark approach him.

"Hey, buddy." Max said.

"It's over, Max." Mark's body was completely hidden by the shadows except for his eyes.

"We could share the money. I don't need all of it. I just…"

"Sh."

"Don't make me give it back!" Max said in a high-pitched voice. "I can't give it back."

"Don't worry, Max. You don't have to give the money back." He then down. Max also looked down and saw there was a lasso at his feet. Mark then pulled a rope next to him and pulled it. Max was then thrust into the air and was hung upside down.

"You don't have to give it to me, Max. I'm gonna take it from you." Mark then grabbed Max's face and a green energy began to flow out of his mouth and into Mark's. When it was done, Mark staggered backwards a little before raising his arms in victory. His hands and face were glowing with green energy.

"SUPER !" He declared as the roof of the Ghostbusters firehouse shattered with green light.

"Mark? Mark?" Yin's voice snapped Mark out of his daydream.

"Yin? What happened?"

"You were screaming 'Super PAC.'" Dahlia said, sweat-dropping a little.

"Did I dream out loud again?" Mark said embarrassingly.

"Yes." Everyone else said blankly.

**Happy St. Patty's Day! Even it's a little early, Mark still got his Super PAC back.**


	6. Dracula and Stitch

One night, Mark was alone in the woods. Suddenly, the air felt cold and ominous. Just then an adult male dog wearing faintly old world clothes appeared in front of him.

"Good evening." He said in a slightly European accent.

"Who are you?" Mark asked, feeling suspicious about the stranger.

"I'm sorry. I assumed you knew. I am Dracula."

"Get out!" Mark blurted out in amazement. "So let me get this straight. You're Dracula. The guy. The count."

"I am." The vampire replied.

"This isn't just some fanboy thing, is it? 'Cause I've fought more than a couple of pimply, overweight vamps who called themselves 'Lestat.'"

"You know who I am. As I would know without question that you are Mark the Hedgehog."

"You've heard of me?"

"Naturally. You're known throughout the world."

"Well," Mark rubbed the back of his head. "No surprise really. I did save the world more than once."

"Indeed. I've come to meet the famous hero all the villains talk about."

"Uh-huh. Bored now." Mark produced a stake from his sleeve and stabbed Dracula in the heart. He staggered back a little before pulling the stake out.

"Nice aim. But unfortunately, just that can't kill me."

"Okay, that's cheating." Dracula then vanished.

"Mark!" Yin's voice said. She and Yang ran over to him.

"Guys, get out of here now."

"Why?" Yin asked.

"Look." Mark said, pointing behind them. The three faced Dracula.

"Nice." Yang commented. "Look who's got a case of Dark Prince envy."

"Leave us." Dracula said.

"No, we're not going to 'leave you.'" Yang said, imitating the accent. "And where did you get the accent, Sesame Street? 'One, two, three! Three victims! Mwa ha, ha!'"

"Yang," Mark said nervously. "I'm pretty certain that's Dracula."

"Wow. Really?" Yang then ran behind Yin and Mark. "Hey, sorry man. I was just joking around."

"This is not the time." Dracula said. "I will see you soon. But first allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Count Vladislaus Draguila. Born 1422. Murdered 1462."

And with that, he turned into a bat and flew away.

Later…

"…And then he turned into a bat and flew at us!" Yin said. The three were telling their experience to the others. Krysta left the room abruptly for some reason.

"So now what are we gonna do?" Max asked. "I'm sure Count Famous is going to come here tonight and turn us all into vampires."

"Actually he can't, Max." Nakita said. "Because of two things. One: He needs to be invited in if he wants to step foot inside. And two: You need to drink his blood after he drinks yours."

"Even though, we need to be on our guard." Nikita said.

The next morning…

All the girls came downstairs looking extremely tired. Obviously, they didn't sleep at all last night.

"You know how seductive he is in the movies and shows." Yin said.

Later…

Mark and Yin were exploring near the lake in the woods. Suddenly the ground beneath them opened up into a huge hole. They then fell onto the pile of leaves and dirt the opening made.

"What is this place?" Yin asked.

"I don't know. Looks like a cave." He then noticed a footprint on the ground. "And it's inhabited." He studied the print. "It's about 39 inches in height, has a serious eating disorder, and has very sharp teeth."

"How do you know he has sharp teeth?"

"Because he's right behind you. Move!" A hooded and robed figure lunged at the two. Mark managed to take the stranger's hood off to reveal what appeared to be a blue koala-like creature painted green and dressed like a famous movie monster.

"Oh, my foo!" Yin said in terror. "The Frankenstein Monster!"

"Monster?" The creature said in a familiar voice to Mark. "Who's the monster here?" He then lunged at Yin, who got in a battle stance.

"Stop it, Stitch!" Mark said. The creature stopped and turned around.

"Mark?" He asked cautiously.

"Yep." Mark smiled. Stitch then bear hugged the hedgehog.

"Good to see you again, buddy." Mark said, trying to avoid Stitch's tongue from slobbering his face.

"You know Stitch?" Yin couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yeah. Met him a couple years ago, along with Ari and Jake."

"Searching for friends." Stitch said.

"You mean Ari and Jake?" Mark asked. Stitch nodded. "Well, don't worry pal. They're both fine. They're Freedom Fighters now. And now so are you."

"I just have one last question." Yin said.

"What?"

"Why is he dressed like Frankenstein's Monster?"

"Because the Author said so." Stitch said.

"Wow, he just showed up in the story, and already he can break the fourth wall?" Yin asked, sweat dropping.

"That just shows how awesome he is." Mark said.

With Stitch's help, the three climbed out of the hole and started to head to the dojo.


	7. Pregnancy

It was another usual evening for the Werepack. When morning came, the group started to change back. Each member slowly woke up, and immediately began to shield their nude bodies. They then saw that Yin was the only one who didn't change back.

She soon woke up, and saw her claws glistening in the sun.

"Why didn't I change back?" She growled in anger.

"Yin, you have to calm down." Flame said. "There are only two explanations why you didn't change back. One: you gave into your anger. Or two: You're pregnant."

"I'm what?"

"Judging on you remaining Were... you, Yin, are pregnant... from ALL the SEX with Mark while you were in your Were form! Well, I'll just need to take her for a while..." Flame said.

"Wait, what sex?" Mark asked.

"Alright, you don't remember. I'll just put it this way. If two lovers are Weres, they will mate, which in Were culture is marriage AND sex at the same time, usually ending with the female becoming pregnant with a child for about nine months. So while she's preggers, I'll need to take her with me to the annual meeting of the Full Werepack."

"Why?" Mark asked.

"What would you rather want, a moody, angry Were-Rabbit living with us while she's preggers, or having her safe with others like her?"

"You're right." Mark sighed. He then turned to his Were girlfriend. "Are you okay with this Yin?"

Mark then noticed Yin was looking a bit more feral looking than usual. She made some growling noises.

"What did she say?" Mark asked Flame.

"I think she's surprised that you two are married now."

"What? I never said that!" Yin snarled. Besides she didn't care about what Flame was saying. In fact none of the things her friends were saying didn't seem important anymore to her. All that mattered to her was to run into the woods with Mark and mate with him some more. She immediately charged at the two and grabbed Mark and carried him into the woods.

"Oh no. Yin's giving in to her Were form's instincts." Flame said worriedly.

"What's going to happen to her if she gives herself to them fully?" Miley asked.

"She'll probably never remember who she was and be trapped as a Were-Rabbit forever. We need to go after her."

Flame and Jenny started to head in the direction Yin ran off in.

Meanwhile…

Yin had brought Mark to the lake in the woods. She then set him down by the shore.

"Yin, what are you doing?" Mark asked. "Flame wanted to help you!"

Yin didn't respond. Mark was starting to get worried. She was just standing in front of him, staring at him. He then noticed she was standing on four legs. She then walked up to him. He flinched when she licked his face.

"This isn't the time for that, Yin. We need to find the others."

Yin then pounced on Mark, sending him to the ground and started to climb on top of him.

"Yin, please stop-!"Mark was interrupted by Yin putting her mouth on his. He started to emit muffled screams as his fur started to grow and his claws and fangs regrew. Yin released the kiss when Mark's changes were complete.

"Yin, why?" Mark asked.

"Let yourself go, Mark." She said in a seductive tone.

"Wh-what?" Yin then started to walk towards the water.

"This is bad. I need to find Flame." Mark was starting to panic. He then heard splashing behind him.

"Come on in Mark! The water's fine!"

Mark saw that the water glistening off of Yin's fur was lowering his resistance to his… urges. He slowly headed to the lake to join Yin. When he was in the water, the two embraced each other.

"This feels great, Yin."

"Indeed."

The two kissed again before beginning their swim.

Soon…

Flame and Jenny found themselves at the lake where Mark and Yin were at. They found the two Were lovers sleeping near the shore on the other side of the lake.

"How is Mark in his Were form?" Jenny asked Flame.

"Well, if a Werebeast is mated with in their normal form while their lover is pregnant and in her Were form, then the person will suffer the same effects until she gives birth."

"So we have to deal with both of them in their Were forms until Yin delivers her kid?"

"That's basically the idea. You know, the Pack does enjoy company from everyone regardless of being Werebeasts or not. This could be the perfect opportunity for a vacation for all of us."

"Well, we need to convince them to come with us first."

"Correct."

Flame and Jenny approached Mark and Yin's slumbering bodies. Flame lightly tapped the two. They woke up to see the two smiling at them. They immediately tried to pounce on the two, but Jenny shot them with a tranquilizer dart.

"Where did you get that?" Flame asked.

"Hey, Shalemaster said my personality was like Silver's, so I'm part Hajikelist."

"I think he meant the game version of Silver, Jenny."

Jenny shrugged at Flame's response.

Later...

After dragging Mark and Yin's unconscious bodies to the dojo and explaining to everyone about the trip to the Werepack, everyone began to make preparations. Nikita offered to help Master Yo look after the dojo. Shadow, Dempsey, Amy, Nicole, Yuck, and Fiona pitched in too. Gumball and Darwin wanted to tag along to see what a Werepack was like. Flame got the coordinates of the Werepack's current location from contacting his parents. After locking Mark and Yin in a secure cage, Flame used the portable Star Posts and opened a portal to Mobius. They went through the portal and saw a Japanese style castle.

"Hey, my summer home!" Nakita said.

The castle's front door opened to reveal a middle-aged male wolf.

"Greetings, young Nightshade." He said.

"Ferius." Flame said, bowing. "I have a friend who is pregnant in her Were form. She needs proper treatment to get through it."

"Of course. Bring her and your friends inside."

The group followed Ferius into the castle.

Soon…

Yin and Mark were coming to. They found themselves in a giant cage. They tried to get out by slamming into the cage, but it only left them getting mildly injured. Just then, they heard footsteps. They saw Nightshade walking towards them. They snarled at him.

"Aw, does the cute Were couple want to go out and play?" He asked in a playful tone. "Don't worry, you two. You will be able to very soon. You just need to undergo a little… rehabilitation."

Mark and Yin looked at each other with puzzled looks. They felt that they could trust this person. He unlocked the cage carefully. Mark and Yin slowly followed him to an adjacent room. The room they walked into was pitch dark, but there was a shadow of an elderly female wolf in the back. She seemed to be the elder of the pack.

"I've brought them, Sage." Nightshade said.

"Excellent. You may leave." The figure said.

Nightshade walked out of the room, leaving Mark and Yin alone with the figure.

"I have heard that you two need help in regaining the civilized parts of your mind. Do not worry. We'll provide all the help you need to get through the pregnancy, Yin." She said calmly.

Mark started to feel more relaxed around this person. Yin was still a little tense.

"Of course I won't leave your mate out either. You both need rehabilitation as do your friends."

Mark and Yin then sat down. Mark seemed to be more willing to cooperate with her. Yin still didn't feel trustworthy. Mark walked over to the wolf. Yin slowly joined them after a few minutes.

"Now you and your friends will undergo 'rehabilitation' until Yin gives birth." She explained. "You may choose to stay in your Were form or not. Although I strongly recommend for you not to stay in your Were form until you can properly control your instincts.

"But we're stuck like this." Mark growled. He was surprised that she answered his question.

"Then this can be an opportunity for you two to learn to control your Were forms like Nightshade. And in time, you can probably speak English properly in both forms."

"I'm game." Mark said cheerfully.

"What about our friends?" Yin asked.

"They're fine" The elder explained. A door opened up behind her. Mark got up and walked through it. Yin on the other hand was still distrustful.

"What are you going to do with Mark?" She growled.

"He's going to be okay. As will you if you're willing to cooperate."

Yin responded with a howl that sounded pretty pissed off. She then started to hit everything in her range. She then felt a dart hit her neck. She then fell unconscious.

Meanwhile…

Mark was being escorted by a ten-year old female wolf.

"My name is Yari-Dur. I am Elder Yarik's apprentice." She said as she led Mark down a hallway. She then stopped at a door. She opened it to reveal a hot spring pool, freshly heated for its occupant.

"We try to rehabilitate Werebeasts as peaceful as possible. Please enjoy yourself."

Mark slowly walked into the hot spring. When most of his body was completely submerged, he felt relaxed. Yari-Dur then moved the walls on his left and right away to reveal his friends, also in their Were forms, and in similar hot springs.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Amanda said cheerfully.

"Guess I am." The animal side of Mark's mind was silent as he socialized with his friends.

Later…

Yin woke up to find herself strapped to a chair. She tried to break free, but the more she struggled, the tighter the bonds became.

"Where am I?" She snarled. Two wolves, a male and a female, walked into the room. Yin tried to bite at them, but they were too far out of her range.

"Where you take Mark?" She said. Her grammar was becoming poorer the more she let her instincts control.

"He's fine." The male said. "As will you when you're done with this procedure." And with that, the two left the room.

"What procedure?" Suddenly a TV screen came on and two clamps kept her eyes open as she was forced to watch _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._


	8. The Full Werepack

A few hours later…

Mark and the others got out of the hot springs, feeling refreshed. A blue female Were-Rabbit helped him climb out.

"You look like a friend of mine." Mark said.

"My name is Sonia." She said.

"Wait, Sonia?" Max said. He rushed over to the two.

"Max?" Sonia asked.

The two Were-Rabbits hugged each other.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked.

"I was brought here after we were separated." She explained.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Mark asked.

"Oh, right. Introductions. Mark, this is my sister Sonia. Sonia, this is my friend Mark."

The two shook hands. Mark then noticed Sonia was almost as sexy as Yin.

"Um, why is he drooling?" Sonia asked Max. She saw that he was also drooling. She sighed in frustration.

"Boys." She muttered, as she escorted the perverted boys out of the room.

"Wait a minute." Mark said, snapping out of his trance. "Where's Yin? I need to see her."

"She's fine." Sonia reassured. "She's being a little more cooperative."

"Take me to her."

"But I need to get you two to your rooms."

"I want to see Yin."

Sonia sighed. "I'm so going to get punished for this." She directed Max in a direction. He then went to what Mark presumed was his room.

Soon…

Mark and Sonia entered a dark room where Mark saw Yin strapped to a chair with clamps keeping her eyes open. She was being forced to watch a show about the second thing Mark despised the most: Ponies. Mark then saw blood was starting to flow out of Yin's eyes.

"Stop the cartoon." Mark said to Sonia.

"What?"

"It's killing her! Turn it off!"

Sonia shut off the projector. Mark then unstrapped Yin.

"Yin? Yin? Talk to me, baby." Mark started to shake her lightly. She then blinked her eyes.

"M-Mark? What happened? Where am I?" She then noticed Sonia. "Who's she? And why is she almost as hot as me?"

Sonia did a "huh?" expression.

"You're okay, Yin. We're all okay." Mark said comfortingly.

"We need to go now." Sonia said. Mark and Yin followed her out of the room.

"But what about my clothes?" Yin asked.

"Clothing is optional in the clan." Sonia said. "It's tamer on the guys, because their bodies, well, aren't as hot. The guys never wear clothes except for the high ranking members of the pack."

"Hey!" Mark said.

"Sorry." Sonia apologized. She was leading the two down the hallway until finally they stopped at a door.

"Here's your room." She opened the door.

"Whose room?" Mark asked.

"Both of you." Mark and Yin walked inside. They saw the room had a single bed, big enough for both of them to sleep on, a big-screen TV, and special tools which Mark assumed were to help Yin with her pregnancy.

"It's amazing!" Mark said.

"Enjoy." Sonia closed the door behind them, leaving Mark and Yin alone.

"So now what?" Mark asked.

"We could have…" Yin leaned close to Mark's ear. "Sex." She whispered.

Mark then kissed Yin on the lips the moment she said the last word. They then walked over to the bed and continued their love-making.

Meanwhile…

Gumball was wandering around the house, feeling bored. He then came across a door, where he heard moaning on the other side. Curious, he opened it. What he saw was something that probably would scar him for life.

"Gumball, get out of here!" Mark said. Yin however pounced on him and bit him.

"Yin!" Mark said. Gumball immediately began to change into his new Were form. Yin then shredded his clothes to pieces. He covered his lower part in embarrassment.

"Why is your junk pixelated?" Mark asked.

"It's the censors on Cartoon Network! It's their fault!" Gumball snarled.

"This is going to be a long nine months." Mark muttered.

A few months later…

Amy and Sonic had come to Mobius at Mark's request. Mary, Yuck, and Nicole tagged along too.

"Hi, Mom." Mark said. "Hi, Dad."

"Hey, son." Sonic greeted. Just then he and Amy began to turn into their Were forms.

"Ah, that's better." Amy said. She then tore her dress off, leaving her completely naked.

"Why did you talk me into seeing these guys again, honey?" Sonic asked, sweat-dropping.

"Eh, they're all in good fun. Plus this is our son we're visiting." She then walked over to Nicole. She then bit her best friend. She immediately turned into her Werecat form. Amy then tore her clothes off. Mary and Yuck had already transformed the moment they stepped in.

"What did you do to me?" Nicole was in pure fury mode now.

"It's so you can understand us, Mrs. Watterson." Mark said.

"So what did you have to say to us, son?" Sonic asked.

"Mom, Dad. I have some big news for you."

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"I'm gonna be a dad!"

Amy then hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you, son!" She said.

"Mom, still… need to breathe." Mark choked out. She then released the hug.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Nicole asked, calming down.

"We don't know yet." Mark said. "But Yin is doing fine. Yin, you can come in now."

Yin then stepped into the room. Her belly was a good size.

"I'm so happy for you, Yin." Amy said. "And to celebrate, I brought my photo album!" She then pulled out a leathery book. Mark and Sonic groaned. Amy opened the book and showed Yin some photos.

"These are some photos from my modeling career." Amy said.

"You were a model?" Yin asked in surprise. She looked at the photos. "Wow, you look really hot here!"

"I still look hot, sweetie."

"She does, Yin." Mark said.

Just then, Sonia came into the room.

"Good news, you two." She said. "Yin, you're carrying twins."

Amy almost fainted when she heard "twins."

"I'm going to have twins?" Mark asked.

"That is awesome!" Yuck cheered.

"Baby, I want Sonia to deliver the kids." Yin said.

"Of course. She just seems so calm." Mark said.

One month later…

"Yin, if you don't push, I will shove these kids down your throat and pull 'em out!" Sonia shouted aggressively.

Yin screamed in terror. "WHERE THE HELL IS MARK?"

Meanwhile…

Mark was in a near comatose state of relaxation as he was being given a back massage.

"This is so great." He said.

Back with Yin and Sonia…

After a few more minutes of shouting and screaming, Yin finally produced a crying pink hedgehog girl. She looked almost like Amy when she was younger, except for the white stripes on her spines. She also had light blue eyes.

Back to Mark…

"Mark!" Yang's voices snapped Mark out of his state. "Yin's giving birth right now!"

"What? Holy crap!" Mark zoomed out of the room and straight to the place where Sonia was delivering Yin's kids.

"I'm here! I'm here!"

"Where have you been?" Yin said angrily. "I've been sitting here pushing out kids, while Ms. Loud-Mouth here is constantly shouting at me!"

"Here comes the second kid!" Sonia said. A green rabbit boy came out of Yin's… *ahem* He also had white stripes on his head. Like his sister, he also had light blue eyes. Yin immediately calmed down when she saw them.

"Aww. They're so cute." She said. Sonia handed her both of them. They cooed as Yin rocked them in her arms.

"What should we name them?" She asked Mark.

"I'm thinking of naming the girl after her grandmother: Amy." Mark replied. "You can name the boy if you want."

"How about Oswald?" She suggested.

"Awesome name."

Later…

Nightshade opened up a portal to the dojo. Everyone immediately changed back to their normal forms the moment they exited the portal. They then realized they were in front of the dojo and now was facing the whole town completely unclothed. Covering their private parts in embarrassment, they hurried inside the dojo and got dressed.

"So what are we going to do about the kids?" Mark asked.

"I can take care of them." Dimitri said. "I'm experienced with kids. Believe me."

"Indeed." Mark said. "He took care of me, Casey, Silver, Blaze, and the others when we were babies."

"They got into trouble a lot." Dimitri said, sweat-dropping. "And made my life sort of… exciting."

"Yeah. Good times." Mark said, apparently reminiscing about his childhood.


	9. Vampire Attack

A few nights later…

Yuck and Mary were enjoying themselves by the lake in their Were forms.

"It's nice here." Yuck said.

Suddenly, they heard the flapping of wings. They turned around and saw what appeared to be three demon bat women charging towards them.

"Incoming!" Mary said. They both dodged the three and then stood up. Yuck then studied their attackers.

"Wait a minute. You're Dracula's Brides, aren't you?" He said.

"He's smarter than he looks." The middle one Yuck presumed to be the leader said. She then turned to her left. "Marishka, kill him."

"Love to." Marishka said. She then swooped at him and tried to claw at him. Yuck managed to her in the chest, throwing her off balance.

"Mary, get out of here!" He said.

"But what about you?"

"Forget about me! You need to get somewhere safe!" Mary then started to run back to the dojo. Suddenly, the other two brides landed in front of her. They assumed anthro dog forms dressed in very skimpy clothes.

"We knew you would run this way." The leader said. "They always do that."

"Who are you?" Mary was downright frightened.

"My name is Diana, and you already know Marishka."

"And I'm Aleera."

Diana then grabbed Mary's throat, while Aleera grabbed her lower half. They opened their mouths to reveal very sharp fangs. Just as they were about to bite her neck, they heard Marishka scream. They immediately turned into their demon bat forms and flew off in a direction. Mary then ran back to Yuck. She saw him standing over a pile of dust, which she assumed what used to be Marishka.

"Yuck?" She asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"You killed her?"

Yuck nodded.

"We need to tell the others." Mary said. They ran as fast as they could to the dojo.

Soon…

"You killed a bride?" Nakita asked angrily.

"But isn't that a good thing?" Yin asked.

"Vampires only kill once or twice a month for food. Now they will kill for revenge." Nikita said. "Although, I am quite impressed you killed one of the brides."

Meanwhile…

In a hidden castle, Count Dracula awoke from his slumber.

"Marishka!" He screamed as bats flew around him.

"Didn't I tell you how important it was to get rid of that green freak?" He asked his two remaining brides who were standing on the ceiling.

"We lost Marishka!" Aleera wailed.

"Not to mention you attacked the wrong people!" Dracula added. He started to walk up the wall casually. "Marishka's loss is no worry. I shall find myself another bride."

"Are we not good enough for you?" Diana asked.

"Have you no heart?" Aleera added.

"No! I have no heart! I feel no joy!" Dracula then dropped down to the floor. "Nor pain… nor love… nor sorrow. I am hollow… and I will live forever."

"I shall have to send someone more reliable." He then turned to the growling silhouette of a female Werefox. Diana and Aleera then dropped down and began to muzzle his neck. The Werefox was then being shocked by a frog wearing flight gear.

"Flying!" Dracula called out. "Why do you torment her so?"

"It's my nature." Flying Frog replied.

"Remember Flying, do unto others…"

"…before they do unto me." Flying then made an insane sounding giggle. He then went back and unchained the Werefox. She leaped in front of Dracula. She had red fur and the shreds of an orange jumpsuit.

"Go seek out the green hedgehog, Fiona." Dracula ordered. Fiona nodded and then leapt out the window.


	10. Mark vs Dracula

Mark and Yin were watching the stars in the dojo's backyard. Suddenly they heard growling from the bushes.

"Think it's them again?" Yin whispered.

"Maybe." Mark said. Suddenly a red female Werefox leapt out of the bushes and began to charge at them. Mark K.O.'d her with a nose hair attack.

"Is that…?" Yin asked. Mark nodded.

"It's Fiona." They then dragged her inside to show her to Flame.

"Is it like what happened to me?" Yin asked.

Flame shook his head. "Even if she was pregnant, she wouldn't try to attack her own friends. It's something else."

"Why don't we call it a night?" Max asked.

"Agreed."

Later that night…

Mark was awoken by a crash and scream from Yin's room. He rushed inside to find the room ransacked, a hole in the window, and Yin gone.

"Where's Yin?" He screamed. It then dawned on him.

"They took her." He growled. His eyes then turned animalistic. He ran downstairs and out the back door towards the woods. Following his Were instincts (AN: During Yin's pregnancy, Mark learned to use his Were instincts in his normal form.) he managed to pick up Yin's trail. He eventually stopped at a large imposing castle. Breaking down the door was easy for him. As he rushed inside, he attacked by numerous vampires that were several animals. Mark fought them all off with his nose hairs and continued to the basement. Unbeknownst to him, Yang, Stitch (still dressed as Frankenstein's Monster), Yuck, and Max had followed him. They also went downstairs. Mark burst into the main coffin room to see Dracula waiting for him.

"Where is she?" Mark roared.

"She's safe with my brides. Since you refused to stay away, I have to use force."

"If you kill her, I swear to Arkvoodle I'll kill you!"

"Go ahead and try. You've failed once already." Suddenly the full moon shined on Mark.

"We'll see." He growled as he fell to his knees.

"No. This can't be." Dracula said in disbelief as Mark seemed to rip his skin off to reveal patches of thicker fur underneath. His teeth and claws then grew, tearing off his clothes. He then snarled at the vampire, a snarl of pure hatred and anger.

"We're part of the same great game, hedgehog!" Dracula said. "But we do not need to find ourselves on opposite sides of the board!"

Mark then roared at him. Dracula responded by turning into his own demon bat form and roared back. Mark then punched him sending the vampire flying. He then began to give chase. Dracula tried to fly away, but Mark grabbed onto his legs and pulled him back.

Meanwhile…

Yang and Max had found themselves trapped in what seemed to be a pit. Suddenly, Aleera and Diana approached them.

"You two don't seem so scary." Max said. Aleera responded by ripping his shirt open, while Diana started to lick his face.

"Yang, help me." He said.

"We must keep you from the Master." Yang said in a monotone voice. He then ate a nearby spider.

"Oh, foo no." Max said in horror. "Also, ew."

Meanwhile…

Mark and Dracula were still fighting. Much of the room was destroyed from the fight, and Mark seemed to be winning. As he grasped Dracula by the throat, he leaned in to bite him when suddenly…

"STOP IT!" The two beasts turned their heads in confusion to see Krysta standing in the doorway.

"Thank you." She then walked in. She then faced Dracula.

"Dad, you were overreacting again!" Mark released Dracula's throat and seemed to return to normal sanity.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dracula is your father?"

"It's not that hard to figure out, Mark." Krysta said. She then turned back to her father. "Dad, these 'beasts' are my friends! And once you get to know them, they're pretty nice people. But no. You just had to go and try to kill them because you've had more than one bad experience with a Werebeast!"

Mark was trying hard not to laugh at the famous vampire being berated by his own daughter.

Meanwhile…

Max was trying to resist Aleera and Diana trying to seduce him. Suddenly, Aleera disintegrated into dust. Max saw Yuck holding a wooden stake in his hand.

"Back off." He warned Diana. She hissed at him. Suddenly, Stitch appeared behind her and held her in place. Knowing she was outnumbered, she surrendered.

Meanwhile…

"Now you break your hold on all their friends or else I'll be more than happy to let Mark kill you." Krysta said. Mark was somewhat excited at the idea.

"Fine." Dracula then snapped his fingers. Just then, Yuck and Stitch brought Max into the room. He was clutching his neck in pain.

"Is he alright?" Krysta asked.

"He's fine. Just got a little nuzzling from your moms." Yuck said.

"Sometimes Dad is just a sicko." Krysta said.

Just then Yin came down into the room in her Were form. She then ran over to Mark and hugged him.

"I was so worried about you." He said softly.

Dracula then walked over to them.

"Can you ever forgive me?" He asked humbly.

"Hey, she's your daughter. You have every reason to protect her. Also, sorry if I caused you any harm."

"It's fine."

Just then Yang ran into the room.

"Alright, where's the guy that turned me into a spider-eating man-bitch?" He asked angrily.

"He's a good guy now." Max said.

"Dammit! I am sick and tired of being everyone's butt monkey!"

"Got it. No more butt monkey." Krysta said.

"Let's go home now." Mark said. Everyone then started to head to the dojo except for Yin and Mark. (AN: The reason Max, Yang, and Yuck don't transform is because the full moon is hidden by the trees along the path connecting the castle to the dojo.). Mark and Yin wanted to head to Mark mountain cabin where Dimitri was taking care of their kids. They decided to sleep out front so they wouldn't disturb the three.


	11. Beach Trip

The M.U.R. decided to go for a trip to the beach one particularly hot day. Everyone was dressed in swimsuits and had all sorts of beach supplies. When they got there, they found a nice remote spot and set up everything. The Kitsune Family and their close friends (AN: Shalemaster's OC's and Shadow.) stayed on the beach while the others played near or in the water. Mark and Yin had gone off on their own for a little private time. They eventually found a secluded spot that was well hidden from view. There was a small body of water that was deep enough to swim in. Yin looked at Mark with a suggestive look in her eyes.

"Right here?" Mark asked, seeming to get the idea.

"No one will ever know." Yin said with a sly grin on her face.

"If you say so."

Yin then took her top off and dropped it to the ground. Mark responded by taking off his shirt.

"Next part together." Yin said. Mark nodded. They slid their bottoms off at the same time. They stood facing each other completely nude. Mark then took Yin's hand and they stepped into the water. They swam for a few hours, enjoying every moment of it. They then got out and laid down on their towels to catch some rays. As they lay there, they started to get tired. Finally they fell asleep.

A few hours later…

"Are we enjoying ourselves?" A voice said that snapped the two awake. They saw Amy Rose looking down at them. She was wearing an extremely sexy bikini.

"Mom!" Mark said. He and Yin began to try to cover themselves. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"I'd say it's exactly what it looks like." Amy said with her arms crossed. Her look then softened. "You were trying to do some skinny dipping in private, weren't you?"

"How did you know?" Yin asked.

"Sweetie, I know because I do that sort of stuff too."

"What do you mean, Mom?" Mark asked.

"Son, it's time I told you." Amy sighed. "Before you were born, Sally convinced me to visit this nudist beach. When I got there, I was a little nervous at first, but after spending a little time without clothes I felt wonderful. That's what also inspired me to become a model."

"So you're happy we're naked but not having sex?" Yin asked.

"Of course. In fact…" She kicked off her sandals. "I'm going to join you two." She slowly removed her bottoms with one hand and took off her top with the other. She carelessly tossed her swimwear aside and stood there equally unclothed as her son and her future daughter-in-law. After an awkward silence, the three burst out into laughter.

"I can't believe that you're a nudist!" Mark said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I know! I couldn't believe it when I realized it as well, son!" She then stopped laughing. "I'm happy that you're following in my footsteps."

"Hey, let's not jump to conclusions." Yin said. "We just like to do some things in the nude every now and then."

"That's what I did when I was starting out." Amy said. "It'll come to you sooner or later." She then waded into the water

Meanwhile…

"Has anyone seen Mark and Yin?" Max asked. Amanda and Davino shrugged.

"Well, does anyone want to help me find them?" He asked. Only Amanda and Mary agreed to help him. Proceeding up the beach where they saw Mark and Yin and eventually Amy head off to, they found an opening that was well hidden. They stepped inside and then heard splashing. As they got closer to the sound, their bodies felt a little more airy. They then looked down and saw that their clothes were gone! They immediately covered themselves in embarrassment.

"What happened to our clothes?" Amanda was blushing.

"Ah, we have visitors." They heard Amy say. They saw her approach them, equally naked.

"What's going on here? Where are our clothes?"

"Everything's fine." Amy started to walk back. "Please follow me. You see when my son and Yin discovered this place, I followed them and saw it was perfect for some private, well nude time. Yin then put up a barrier to the entrance that would remove anyone's clothes whenever they enter. When they leave, they leave dressed just as they were before."

"So if we leave, we'll get our clothes back?" Mary asked.

"That's the idea." Amy said.

"Alright, we gotta go." Max said. "We just wanted to see where you guys were."

"Why don't you stay for a little bit? There's room for plenty."

"I can't stay." Mary then bolted out.

"Same here." Amanda followed her out.

"Wait, don't leave me here!" Max said.

"Looks like it's just you then." Amy grinned. Max gulped and then noticed he wasn't drooling this time. He then saw Mark and Yin enjoying themselves in the water. They were also naked.

"Hey, Max!" Mark greeted. "Why don't you join us in here?"

"Um, okay?" He then slowly lowered himself into the water.

"So how do you feel?" Yin asked.

"I actually feel pretty good."

Later…

The sun was starting to go down. Everyone then packed up and was ready to leave. Mark, Yin, Amy, and Max emerged from the cave fully dressed. Mark, Yin, and Max then joined their friends.

A few days later…

Mark, Max, Yang, Lee, Davino, Yuck, Yin, Amanda, Miley, Cream, Dahlia, and Mary were on the Ocean Tornado and were enjoying the sea air. Suddenly, they heard a strange humming sound. They saw the ship was sailing right for a huge vortex.

"Turn it around!" Mark said.

"I can't!" Yin said. The whole ship was then swallowed up by the vortex. The vortex then vanished.


	12. Planet of the Robot Monkeys

Mark, Max, Lee, Yang, Davino, Yuck, Amanda, Yin, Dahlia, Mary, Cream, and Miley were coming to after the Ocean Tornado passed through the strange vortex the previous chapter. They found themselves in what appeared to be the ruins of a city.

"Where are we?" Yin asked.

"I don't know, but this looks a lot like Portal." Mark said.

"Portal?" Max asked.

"It's a city on Angel Island." Mark explained. He then noticed something on the dashboard. "Oh, there's a faint signal transmitting not far from here. Alright, contacting. Putting it up on Monitor One."

In an underground lab…

A blue robot monkey answered the call.

"Lab, here."

Everyone on the Ocean Tornado screamed at the top of their lungs. The robot monkey screamed in response. The heroes then screamed again. The monkey screamed back.

"We'll be right back!" Mark said quickly before everyone screamed again.

A few minutes later…

Everyone was still screaming at each other. Everyone then stopped screaming after three more exchanges of screaming.

"Look, I don't know…" Mark was interrupted by Yuck screaming.

"How did you…?" Yuck screamed again. Mark then covered Yuck's mouth.

"It speaks?" A robot monkey that had the same colors as Mark said. He even sounded almost exactly like Mark, except he was speaking in a different tone.

"Yes, but its simple non-metal mind is consumed by fear." The blue monkey then turned back to the heroes. "Blue Eyes? Hello? According to your calendar, it's the year 252525."

"252525?" Yuck asked. "Is man still alive?"

"Did woman survive?" Yin asked.

"Can you pick your son, pick your daughter too? From the bottom of a long glass tube?" Max asked.

"Sadly no." The blue monkey said. "This has not come to pass. But yet, robot monkeys have progressed far."

"_In the year, 25…_" The green monkey was interrupted by the blue one.

"Doctor! Your research?"

"Oh, right." The green monkey then went to the back and began to swing on a tire swing.

"Anyway, what you need to know is that you fleshy Mobians are a degraded species and robot monkeys now rule the world. Anything else?"

"Well, you gotta help us." Yang sniffled. "We've been through a lot. First this mad scientist sends our hedgehog friend here and…"

A few hours later…

"…And now we're stuck here!" Yang finished. "Come on, you seem like a smart blue chimp."

"Chimp? I am no chimp! My name is Gibson. Mr. Hal Gibson. You may not call 'Mr.' or 'Hal,' just 'Gibson.'"

"And I'm Peanut." The green and white monkey said.

"Dr. Peanut!" Gibson corrected. He then hit the back of his head. "Anyway, we can't help you. I'm sorry."

"A planet where robot apes evolve from anthros?" Mark asked in a Charlton Heston voice.

"Well, maybe it's a little more complicated than that." Gibson said. "But that is the broad outline, yes."

"You did it. You finally did it!" Mark continued.

"Damn us all to hell yes, yes." Gibson said apathetically.

"It's a madhouse! A…" Mark said.

"…madhouse. I know." Gibson chuckled. "Well, are we all set? All on the same page? Good. Anthro civilization is dead, and robot monkeys now rule the world. Everything you ever knew or loved is no more. Well, your movie this week…"

"Movies?" Lee asked.

"Why are you showing us movies?" Davino asked.

"Well, it's Robot Monkey Law." Gibson said. "The Lawgiver brings us these films. Do you not know of the Lawgiver?"

"They have no soul." Peanut said.

"Right. Well, your movie this week is 'Revenge of the Creature.' It is a sequel to 'The Creature of the Black Lagoon.'"

"There are monkeys in this movie." Peanut said.

"Indeed." Gibson agreed. All the robot monkeys in the background whooped in enjoyment.

"Great, 500 years in the future and we're still watching bad movies." Dahlia said.

Suddenly the floor opened up causing everyone to fall into the theater.

A few hours later…

Everyone climbed back to the wheel after the movie was done. NICOLE was waiting for them.

"I've done some background checks and I've found out the cause of this simian holocaust." She said. "Virtually, every one of Mark's descendants married monkeys! And then their descendants all got roboticized."

"Wait, _all _my grandkids?" Mark asked.

"Uh, yep." Miley said.

"What about my great-great grandchildren?"

"Checking…" NICOLE said. "Yes."

"Yep, your family liked its monkeys, Mark." Mary said.

"Mark, I think I speak for all of us when I say: Good one, hedgehog!" Yang said.

"I'm locking up my sock monkey." Yuck said.

Just then Gibson contacted them.

"I don't how you rate Bright-Eyes, but the Lawgiver is coming to see you! People! Let's look alive people!"

"Lawgiver, we're delighted to see you…" Peanut said to a familiar gray female wolf.

"Get your stinkin' paws off me, you damned dirty aluminum ape!" Marcela Nighty interrupted. "Hedgehog, we meet again."

"Marcela?" Everyone on the boat, including NICOLE asked in surprise.

"You, the Lawgiver?" Mark said. "But how?"

"Here's the short story: You see after…" She glared at the robot monkeys crowding her. "Spread out! You see after my 'beloved' father turned into a star baby, I vowed… Get off!" She screamed at Peanut. "I vowed to do it differently. I vowed to raise him to be the finest young man you'd ever, ever hope to see. But I got busy and never got around to it, so I got another hopeless idiot who started off on his mad world conquest campaigns. And then it happened." She started to get teary. "My beloved father passed away. When I was done smothering him, I vowed to avenge his death. He asked me on his deathbed to keep the experiment going no matter what the cost."

"This is the short story, right?" Cream asked.

"When I died, I asked someone to freeze my body which they did and it was really quite reasonable. 500 years later, the robot monkeys thawed me out, cured my freezer burn, and _that's _why I'm the Lawgiver."

"Well, I'm sure that makes a lot of… Huh?" Yuck said.

"And I will keep my word, hedgehog. I will avenge my father's death. I will dog you till the end of the universe!" She began to laugh evilly.

"Banana, Lawgiver?" Peanut interrupted.

"Hey, I'm laughing here!" She knocked the banana out of Peanut's hand. She then resumed her evil laugh.


	13. The Lawgiver's Laws

"Hi, everyone." Mark greeted. "Mark the Hedgehog here. Just want to make sure we're all caught up. See, we've traveled through time and currently we're stuck in the year 252525. A time…" He was interrupted by loud vacuuming. "Guys, can you keep it down? I'm trying to refresh the readers' memories!"

"Sorry, Mark!" Yang said. "As it turns out, the ship's infested with prairie dogs!"

"But Yang, we don't have any…" Mark said.

"Good thing I got this beauty out of Varmint Master Magazine!" Yang continued. "It's much more humane than poison and much more efficient!"

"But Yang, we don't have any prairie dogs!"

"Okay, Yuck. Bring 'em in!"

"Come on, li'l critters. Yah! Yah!" Yuck was leading a herd of prairie dogs while wearing a cowboy hat.

"We'll be right back then." Mark said, before a prairie dog popped out of the vacuum and barked at him.

A few minutes later…

"Oh, the monkeys are calling." Mark said.

In the Lab…

"Back, Mobian! Back!" Gibson was holding a stool in front of him. All the other monkeys were hooting behind him. He then dropped the stool. "Now, Peanut!"

Peanut then threw a net he was holding over Gibson. All the monkeys immediately stopped hooting and started to sound disappointed.

"Is there anything we can help you with today?" Mark asked confusingly.

"Yes, in fact…" Gibson snarled at Peanut who was trying to get the net off him. Peanut dejectedly walked away.

"Yes, in accordance with the Lawgiver, we must do some fact-checking about your experiment." Gibson picked up a clipboard. "First, have you noticed any more weight gain or the number of moles on your skin?"

"No, I think… Hey!" Max said.

"Is your non-metal skin moist, or does it have less oil and more sweat?" Gibson continued.

"Please don't say 'moist!'" Yin said. "It makes me feel uncomfortable!"

"I thought 'cuddle' made you feel uncomfortable." Mark said.

"That too!"

"Please shut up. I have to finish this before the Lawgiver arrives." Suddenly, Peanut passed him wearing a diaper and roller skates.

"Good heavens, monkey! What are you doing? Have you no sense of dignity?"

"No! This is what we're meant for!"

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Everyone on the Ocean Tornado chanted. Even NICOLE joined in.

Gibson was not wearing a diaper, but a tutu and riding a tricycle. Everyone else though was wearing diapers. Suddenly, Marcela walked in.

"Clean yourselves up." She said disgustedly as she tossed Gibson and Peanut cleaner wipes.

"Your movie this week is 'Leech Woman.'" Gibson said. "And by the way, one of our people is missing. Have you seen her?"

Everyone shook their heads just as the floor opened, causing them to fall into the theater.

Later…

"Well, it seems…" Gibson said to Marcela who was trying to relax. He then turned to Peanut. "Scram!" He growled. Peanut left abruptly.

"It seems that some of the monkeys have been saying that you haven't made any laws per se, some of them are thinking you aren't really the Lawgiver."

"What? Who?"

"Well, I'm not going to name 'em, but- Coco, Otto, Proboscis Monkey… Do you like him?"

Marcela groaned. "Okay, okay. Take this down, Gibson." He got a hammer and rock slab. "The Great and Mighty and Wolfy Lawgiver does decree that um… that there is to be no parking on Sundays."

"Yes, you are very wise Lawgiver." Gibson said as he was hammering in what she said.

"And no soup with buffet." Marcela added.

"I guess it is Robot Monkey Law!" Gibson proclaimed.

"Now that this is set in stone (I'm kidding of course), Mark, any of you guys have any laws you want to give down here?"

"Yes!" Yuck ran up to the screen. "Underwear must be worn when trying on swimsuits! And only one person in the booth at a time! And do not attempt to touch the dancers!"

"Great." Marcela clapped her hands together. "Make copies, Gibby and C.C. all the other monkeys."

"Termite Lawgiver?" Peanut asked, holding a branch.

"Termites. Yum. How very thoughtful." She said sarcastically. "And just what the hell am I supposed to do with these?" She then shoved the branch down Peanut's rear.

Meanwhile…

There was an alarm on the ship.

"What is it NICOLE?" Mark asked.

"We have an intruder. I'm detecting half of it is organic. The other half is just mechanical."

"It's one of them!" Yang was starting to panic. "They've sent someone to kill us!"

"I'm not here to kill you!" A female voice said. Everyone saw a yellow robot monkey with pink eyes stand before them.

"And you are?" Mark asked.

"I'm Nova. I'm the, well I was the main fighter for the monkeys until that bitchy Lawgiver came along."

"So why are you here?" Davino asked.

"You want to go home, right? Well, I can help you if you agree to one thing."

"And what's that?" Amanda asked suspiciously.

"Please take me with you."

"Alright." Mark said.

"What?" Yin asked. "Why do you trust her? She could be a spy!"

"NICOLE?" Mark said.

"She's telling the truth." The A.I. said.

Later…

"And they say we're uncivilized." Gibson said eloquently as he was relaxing in a chair.

"Preposterous." Peanut agreed. He then handed Gibson a glass of brandy and walked off.

"We seemed to have experienced some devolution back there." Gibson continued. As he was talking, Peanut was wearing the diaper and roller skates again.


	14. Why Monkeys and Bombs don't mix

"Yang, Mark, Max, get up here!" NICOLE said. She was dressed in a business suit. She then noticed the reader. "Oh, hello folks! It's Business Casual Day here on the Ocean Tornado."

"Why do we need a Business Casual Day, NICOLE?" Mark asked. "We don't even run a business."

"Not yet. But just to be safe." The lynx A.I. replied.

"I'm afraid I have to with Mark on this one." Max said. He then walked away. Mark followed him.

"Wait guys!" NICOLE said. "Fine! Don't have Business Casual Day, you jerks!" She then logged off. Sobbing could be heard.

"Oh, we'll be right back!" Yang said to the reader.

"Am I done?" Yin asked.

"Yeah, you can take the rest of the chapter off."

"Okay."

A few minutes later…

"Well, can I dress like a turn-of-the-century carnival barker?" Yang asked NICOLE, who was feeling much better for some reason.

"Well, it's very simple. If the spats are shiny and buttoned, then yes you can dress as a turn-of-the-century carnival barker."

"Uh, the monkeys?" Mark said.

"Ask 'em what they're wearing." NICOLE said.

"I'm not gonna ask 'em that."

Down in the lab…

"That capacitor's gonna kill you." Gibson told Peanut, who at the moment was trying to rewire what appeared to be a thermonuclear device.

"Don't worry about. I discharged the capacitor already."

"Oh, how do you do, blue eyes? Be with you in a sec. Oh, some neighbors dropped by and they brought their, um… What do you call this thing again?"

"The holy and everlasting bomb." Three robed and hooded Mobians chanted.

"Right. And we're fixing their detonator what-a-ma-hoochit so they can, um… How do you put that again?"

"Reveal our true selves onto the bomb." The three chanted.

"That's it."

"Alright, let's give that a try." Peanut flipped a switch on the doomsday device.

"Detonator circuit is non-functional." A female mechanical voiced said from the bomb.

"Oh, 'detonator circuit is non-functional.'" Peanut mocked. "We're gonna have to pull this whole thing out."

"Let's look at troubleshooting here." Gibson pulled out an instruction manual. "Bomb has power, but will not detonate. Bomb will detonate, but people are going to die. Oh, here it is. Bomb has power and will not detonate. It says if you clip jumper on the 88 motherboard…"

"Hey, thanks for the help. I tried that already… Hey, can you keep it down? I'm trying to fix your bomb here!" Peanut shouted at the chanting bomb worshipping Mobians.

"Why don't you and your friends take 5 while we sort this bomb thing out?" Gibson said.

"Oh, my goodness. They're messing around with a thermonuclear device!" Mark said.

"Yeah, and they're supposed to be sending us the movie!" Yang said.

"Don't you see? The planet's gonna be destroyed and it'll take us with it, unless Nova can fix the ship." Mark then contacted below deck. "Hello, Nova?"

"Yeah?" The yellow monkey greeted.

"How soon can the upgrade be ready?"

"Have it ready in a jiff. NICOLE's a big help."

"Please hurry." He pleaded.

Back in the lab…

"Ah, it's no use." Gibson said. "The locking nuts froze and we need something grab onto the hub and nose."

Mark chuckled. "Why don't you use a pair of locking pliers and a spanner?"

Max and Yang tried to shush him.

"Why, that's brilliant! Thank you, green furry rodent! Did you hear that Peanut?"

"Yeah, I think it'll work!"

"Let's give that a try." Gibson and Peanut snapped the pliers in the spot they were working on. Suddenly an alarm started to blare.

"Detonation in thirty seconds." The female voice said. Gibson and Peanut congratulated each other.

Back on the ship…

"Good one, hedgehog!" Max started to angrily pummel Mark.

"Okay, what' up Gibby?" Marcela asked Gibson. He and Peanut were holding bottles of champagne, unaware that they were about to die. "And let's make it fast. I'm late for a cardio boxing…" She shrieked in terror when she saw the beeping thermonuclear device.

"Well, we armed our neighbors' thermonuclear device, Lawgiver!" Gibson said.

"And I helped!" Peanut added cheerfully.

"Alright. Fine." She said nervously. "You start the movie. Put it on 'Auto-Execute,' and I'll be right back." She ran as fast as she could out of the room.

"Fifteen seconds to detonation." The voice said.

"Well, hedgehog your movie today is 'The Deadly Mantis.'" Gibson said. "By the way, what is a thermonuclear device anyway?"

Everyone was chuckling nervously on the ship.

"Are you done?" Mark asked Nova.

"Just finished."

"So how will it be to activate it?"

"Not long."

Suddenly, a vortex opened in front of the ship.

"Why didn't you do that in the last chapter?"

"Hey, I don't go to the john without an A.I." Nova said. Mark activated the emergency rocket boosters right through the vortex, just as there was a huge explosion behind them.

"Okay, Mark. You have a serious problem with blowing up species." Max said as they were traveling at the speed of light.

"I just can't seem to help it." Mark shrugged.


	15. Action OC Force, Go!

A few days later…

Mark, Max, Amanda, Nakita, Davino, Dahlia, and Zimjra heard a noise outside the dojo one day. Running out back, they saw what looked like a yellow and black Eggmobile. Piloting it was a person that looked like Dr. Eggman, but had a white moustache, and a yellow-and-black outfit.

"Greetings, fools! I am the excellent and efficacious Dr. Nega!" He declared.

"Is that Eggman?" Max asked.

"I thought he was dead!" Mark said.

"I am his descendant!" Nega said in frustration. He then pushed a button on his Eggmobile. A laser weapon came out from the bottom. He pushed another button and then everything went white for a moment.

Suddenly the words "Action OC Force" appear in front of a space background. "蟹先生のすごい ダンス"appears below the title_._ "蟹先生のすごい ダンス"is superimposed by"Today's Episode: Soccer Dance Cat with Lesson." The scene then shifts to the dojo. Nakita then speaks into a microphone. He's drawn in the style of 60s and 70s anime.

Nakita (Talking fast like a dubbed anime character): Action OC Force, assemble!

(Montage: The rest of the crew appears over colored backgrounds, shouting. Epic music plays in the background.)

Amanda: Ha-ya! (Amanda has a yellow background. She does a flying dive kick)

Mark: Hoi! (Mark has a green background. He slices off a set of paper sheets labeled "Employee Benefits" with a samurai sword.)

Max: Hoo! (Max has a dark blue background. He is lying on the couch, his eyes closed.)

Davino: Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! (Davino has a red background. He's kicking a soccer ball to the left of the screen.)

Dahlia: Ha… Aack! (Dahlia has a light blue background with bubbles. She then trips and falls out of the camera's view.)

(Zimjra flies in with a regular pink background.)

Zimjra: And me, Female Rip-off of Popular Cartoon Robot!

(Everyone is lined up, seemingly ready for a fight, except Max who's still sleeping on the couch. Music ends.)

Announcer: Meanwhile, on Space Planet 4, the Aliens who communicate by dancing were worshiping a giant comet!

Lead Alien (subtitled): All hail great comet!

Aliens (subtitled): Beloved mascot of popular shrimp crunch snack!

Lead Alien (subtitled): Also God!

(Suddenly, a fragment of another comet destroys the one the Aliens worship)

Aliens (subtitled): Foreigners killed our God! Many words of disapproval!

(Back to the dojo's living room. Nakita, Davino, Mark, Zimjra, Dahlia, and Max are sitting at a conference table and Amanda is standing up. In front of Nakita is a machine consisting of a box, a sphere, and a parabolic antenna. The box has various buttons and a screen. The sphere contains a beating heart. Outside the sphere, three pipes connect the heart and the box. Inside the sphere, two pipes connect the heart and the box and one pipe connects the heart and the parabolic antenna.)

Amanda: Team assembled! (She points at Nakita) What is that box, you old witch?

Nakita: Ha, ha, ha! I'll never tell you. (He's then standing) It's a deep space-emotion detector. (Strips showing the faces of Amanda, Max, Mark, Davino, Dahlia, and Zimjra appear on the screen as they gasp. In the machine, the heart stops beating.) The detector can tell you're impressed. You should be! (In the machine, the parabolic antenna whirls around and points up, the heart begins beating very fast, and the screen shows a green graph. An alarm goes off as the graph turns red.) Wha? The marvelous device. It's detecting a massive burst of anger. From deep space!

(Everyone looks up at the large view screen. Nine ships that are shaped like bananas appear in the planet's atmosphere. Inside the main ship, the Lead Alien is giving orders.)

Lead Alien (subtitled): There is (Black bar covers next word.) Attack it previously as discussed!

Max: Flying bananas? Ha, ha! I will slice them on my morning fish porridge.

Nakita: This is no time for one of your jokes, Max.

Max: I will tell you something that is no joke. (He stands up and puts on a helmet) I will lead the defense fight!

Nakita: Ha, ha, ha, ha! Don't make me laugh. If we fight, we'll surely be destroyed.

Mark: Then what is our only hope?

Dahlia: We must summon Zagtar, defender of space!

Mark: You forget! Zagtar was destroyed by the crystal space devil!

Amanda: The crystal space devil was once my brother Prince Horoshi. I mourn his loss. But what matters now is protecting the planet from that fruit armada.

Nakita: I see your mother didn't raise any fools, Amanda Muska! Our only hope is to communicate with the Aliens. And show them our peaceful methods.

Zimjra: Perhaps they speak perfect English… As do we. Ha, ha, ha, ha!

Nakita: We can't take that chance! We'll need my universal auto-translator! This is my universal auto-translator!

Max: That will show them our peaceful intentions.

Nakita: The only question is, "Who should be our spokesman?"

Davino: Me! Me! Choose me!

Max: Davino, a diplomat? The list of things I've heard now contains everything.

Davino: Hear my words. My shell may be tough like a samurai honeymoon mask, but inside I'm as soft and sensitive as a girl made of custard!

Lee: Custard time? Hooray!

(He and Jake clap their hands in excitement.)

Davino: Please! I am certain I will succeed with my delicate manner. (Accidentally stabs Lee with his claws) Oops.

Amanda: Instead I will send the peace message. (She turns on the machine) Most honored visitors, we greet you in peace.

(From the Aliens' point of view, only whale noises are heard coming from Amanda's mouth.)

Lead Alien (subtitled): Why does it flap its face hole?

Alien (subtitled): I am puzzled, for we don't know what mouths are.

Second Alien (subtitled): It's a threat! Destruct them!

(The banana ships begin to fire on the planet.)

Nakita: All attempts to communicate with the Aliens have failed. I fear our only option is thrilling space battle!

Zimjra and Max: Power friends, go!

(Max then climbs into Zimjra's torso. She immediately gets a powered-up look. Her torso opens to reveal Max pulling his pants up. Mark pushes a button on his suit that turns into samurai armor. He then goes down a chute into a helicopter which turns into a desk. Up in space, several land vehicles are being blown up by the fruit ships.)

Nakita: We were defeated in battle.

(Suddenly the banana ships begin to combine)

Zimjra: Oh, no! They're forming Gigatron!

(The ships form a giant robot monkey that lands in a nearby park.)

Nakita: Defeat is ours. If we can't communicate with these bone-jelly ghosts, we're doomed!

Dahlia: Nakita, I have analyzed the Aliens' movements with this movement analyzer!

Nakita: That device was a gift from my ancestors. Go on.

Dahlia: It seems their movements are a form of language. Rather than speaking Ja…

Announcer: English!

Dahlia: …like us, they speak by dancing.

Nakita: Of course! Having no mouths our ears, they could only communicate through motions!

Max: Or perhaps by odors!

Zimjra: That's how you communicate!

Dahlia, Amanda, Max, Zimjra, and Mark: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Amanda: Then our only hope to talk to them is by doing a peace dance. But it will have to be smoother an' more fluid than any movement mankind is capable of.

Max: What if we hire a buttered geisha?

Nakita: Another one of you ill-timed jokes, Max?

Max: You and I are enemies now!

Davino: Hear my words. I believe I, the most humble member of Action OC Team, could do such a dance!

Mark: Surely, your soccer player body is too rigid! I call on anyone but you to do the peace dance!

Davino: Aw.

Zimjra: Of course, I will do the peace dance. But I will need help!

Zimjra and Max: Super Dance Squad, initiate!

(Max and Zimjra do several dance poses.)

Dahlia: We all hope they're communicating a peaceful message!

Subtitle: Hey Aliens, we will kill you! And dishonor your widows by making them gather wood!

Lead Alien (subtitle): Fire a the weapon!

(The monkey robot bangs its cymbals together, which sends a shockwave that destroys several buildings. Gasps from the heroes except Nakita.)

Nakita: Wha, wha? We thought we were so smart with our science and dancing, but look at us now: At Gigatron's mercy!

Davino: The shame is too great! It's time to end this! (He jumps onto the platform and pulls out a sword.)

Amanda: Davino, stop! We are too scared right now to enjoy the ceremony of your death!

(Davino then uses the sword to tear his clothes in half.)

Davino: No _hara-kiri_ today, but _heiwa no dansu_! The gelatinous dance of peace!

Mark: You may be gelatinous, but not even the Mochi Phantom could perform such intricate motions!

Davino: Says you, Mr. Spotlight!

Lead Alien (subtitled): What is the soccer cat doing?

Davino: Behold! The dance of peace!

(He does one stationary pose the whole time.)

Zimjra: The dance is so complex! The eye can barely follow it!

(Davino lowers himself back to the ground.)

Davino: I may be the humblest Team member, but I have given it my all.

Dahlia: I underestimated you, soccer cat. But will the Aliens understand?

Aliens (subtitled): We understand peace! (The monkey robot takes off.) Farewell, Action Team!

Nakita: Davino, you are the greatest hero. You have saved us all.

Davino: For now. But another threat from the stars is sure to arise next week at the same time!

Suddenly there was another flash of white and then everyone was back in their original animation style. Davino covered his private parts in embarrassment.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"I don't know." Dahlia said. "All I remember was that white flash."

"Dr. Nega temporarily reset reality for you seven." Shadow said. He was holding the remains of Nega's laser device. "When I destroyed it, everything seemed to return to normal."

"That doesn't explain why I'm naked." Dahlia was trying hard not to look at her boyfriend.

"Maybe it was something you did in the alternate reality." Nakita said.

"Can we please get inside?" Davino asked.


	16. Robots vs Wrestlers

The next day…

"I have returned fools!" Nega's voice said. Mark, Max, Davino, Nova, Yin, Amanda, Dahlia and Fairyfoo ran outside to see the mad scientist hovering above them with three brutish looking robots.

"What the heel are those things?" Mark asked.

"Say hello to my Nega-Wrestlers! Attack!" The three robots charged. Davino blocked the lead one with a feint and then dealt a blowback to it.

"I'll take care of this one guys." He said. "You two deal with the others."

"Alright!" Mark and Max split up to deal with the other two Nega-Wrestlers.

Mark was quick to dodge his opponent's punches. He then hit it with a nose hair attack on the backside.

Max was having an easy time on his Nega-Wrestler.

"Is that all you go, bitch?" The robot said. That just provoked Max to hit it harder, until it was finally scrap metal.

Davino was already done with the one he was fighting. He stood victoriously over its remains.

"You're quick." Mark commented.

"Where're the girls?" Max asked. The three looked around and saw their five companions were gone.

"Nega must've taken them!" Mark said.

"Well, where did he go?" Davino asked.

Meanwhile…

"Let us go!" Yin screamed. She, Amanda, Dahlia, Fairyfoo, and Nova were restrained by a giant and tight-squeezing claw. It was so tight they couldn't activate their abilities.

"Hee, hee, hee! I'm sorry, ladies, but you're my aces-in-the-hole!" Nega grinned.

Soon…

Nega finally arrived at a large and obvious base.

"Wow, how did we miss that?" Dahlia asked.

Nega then grabbed Nova with a separate claw. The other four were released into a hatch in the building. They each fell into a separate glass tube. Yin looked around and realized with horror what they were in.

"Girls, we're going to get roboticized!"

"You mean like what happened to Mark?" Amanda asked.

"Let go of me!" Nova's voice said. She was brought into the room by Nega's claw. She gasped when she saw her friends.

"Are you alright?" Nova asked.

"We're gonna get roboticized!" Amanda wailed.

"What's that?" Dahlia asked.

"You four are my new robot slaves." Nega entered the room.

"Why aren't you roboticizing me then?" Nova asked.

"Foolish primate. If I were to place you in one of those, you'd explode… literally." Nega seemed to take pleasure in saying the last part. He then threw a switch. There was a flash of light, and when it cleared, Nova looked in horror. Yin, Amanda, Dahlia, and Fairyfoo were turned into cold, emotionless robots.

"Excellent! Mecha Yin, take her away."

"Yes, master." Yin then grabbed Nova from the claws restraints and started to carry her away. Nega followed them.

"You three, stay put. I'll work on all of you later."

"Your word is law, Dr. Nega." Amanda, Dahlia, and Fairyfoo said in unison.

"Yin, I know you're still in there." Nova pleaded.

"Silence, lower life form." Yin said coldly.

"What do you want from me, whitey?" Nova said angrily.

"I'll brainwash you after you're done throwing a tantrum. Mecha Yin, ensure she is locked up well. She gave me quite a bruise in a place I'd rather not mention."

"And I thought you were blown to bits when Mark told Gibson how to activate that thermonuclear device!" Nova screamed as she was carried away.

Yin then threw Nova into a cell with reinforced steel bars.

"Get me outta here!" Nova tried to hit the bars with her fists, but they only hurt hands. She then dropped to the floor in despair.


	17. The Fight

Soon…

"You just let him take them?" Davino screamed at Mark.

"Why are you yelling at me? You're the one who told us to attack the robots!" Mark screamed back.

"Well, maybe if you two didn't take so long, maybe we could've stopped him!" Davino said.

"We took too long?" Max asked. "You were being the show-off!"

"Oh, that's real mature!" Davino said.

"What's going on here?" Master Yo said.

"Yin, Amanda, Dahlia, Fairyfoo, and Nova got kidnapped! And it's because of these two!" Max pointed at Davino and Mark.

"That's enough! I don't want to see you three here until you resolve your differences!" And he then threw the three out of the dojo.

"Nice going, Max." Davino snarled.

"Oh, now you put the blame on me?" Max said angrily.

"Enough!" Mark said. "We're never getting anywhere if we keep screaming at each other like babies! We need to settle this like men!"

Later…

(Davino's carrying a baseball bat)  
>Max: Oh, is that a Louisville?<br>Davino: Uh-huh.  
>Max: May I see it?<br>(Davino hands him the bat. Max then begins to hit Davino with it. Mark then joins in by stomping his foot on Davino. He then grabs a recycle bin and begins to hit Davino with it. Max then gets a fire extinguisher and hits Davino with it. Suddenly Davino pops out from behind them and mock punches both in the face, sending the two to the floor. Mark then smashes a glass bottle on Davino's head. Davino responds by smashing a glass bottle on Max's head. Max then smashes another glass bottle on Mark's head.)  
>Mark: (To Max) What? Don't move.<br>(He grabs the recycle bin again and puts it over Max's head. Davino then hits the recycle bin with the bat. Davino is the hitting Mark's back with Max stuck between Mark's legs. Mark and Davino then throw Max down a flight of stairs. Then Mark and Max throw Davino into a convenient wall of cardboard boxes. Davino then lands on a safety mat like the ones seen in movies. Mark and Max then congratulate each other. Max then smashes Mark's head into a wall repeatedly, until Mark falls to the ground. Mark and Max are then backing away from Davino who's now carrying a blow torch. Screaming from Mark and Max are heard. Mark's then whipping a pair of nunchucks around. Max and Davino then throw Mark down the stairs. When he reaches the bottom, he jumps into the scene from a different angle.)  
>Mark: You son of a bitch!<br>(Max is then running from the other two.)  
>Max: Catch me if you can, suckers!<br>(He then trips and falls to the ground. He hears loud metallic footsteps approach him. He sees Mark and Davino are wearing hockey skates. They proceed to stomp their feet on him. Mark does a pirouette and resumes stomping his foot on Max. Davino and Max are then doing mock boxing punches. Mark meanwhile is going into a little dance. The three are then locked hand-in-hand, holding one revolver, and they're trying to point the gun at each other, starting with Mark, then Max, and finally Davino. Davino is then smashing a brick into Max's head repeatedly. Max and Mark then throw Davino down the stairs. Suddenly the real Davino shows up and asks his stunt double if he's okay. Mark and Max then give chase. Mark is then doing his little dance again, only now Max and Davino join in the dancing as well. Davino then does several slow motion punches to Mark and Max's faces. They retaliate by punching Davino's face, also in slow motion. Finally the fight ends with a still shot of the three punching each other in the face, parodying the ending shot of Rocky 3.)

Later…

"What were we fighting over again?" Mark asked. He had a black eye and had several bandages wrapped around his hand.

"I don't remember." Max had several of his teeth missing, had a bloody nose, and had crutches.

"Maybe we should just make up." Davino's head was completely covered in bandages, and he had a hospital I.V. in his arm.

Meanwhile…

Nova was sulking in her cell. Suddenly, the door to her cell opened. She closed her eyes, expecting the worst. When she opened them, she was surprised who opened it.

"Mandarin?" She asked in surprise.

"Hello, Nova."

"What do you want?"

"Move quickly." He said harshly.

She slowly moved out of the cell. Mandarin proceeded to follow her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm setting you free."

They reached the escape hatch.

"Go. You need to warn your friends."

Nova glared at him.

"I had nothing to do with your boyfriend's death. But that does not absolve me of my other sins."

Nova's expression lightened.

"Come with me."

"Nova, I…"

"Who goes there?" Yin's voice said.

"Go!" Nova activated her rockets and flew as fast as she could. She looked back to see him get stabbed by Yin. She flew back to the dojo. When she got there, she told everyone what happened to the other girls.

"Let's start working on four deroboticizing grenades." Mark said.

"On it." Mary said.


	18. Hair Hunt

The next day…

Everyone heard a loud explosion near the dojo. Mark, Max, Yang, Miley, and Davino ran outside to see Nega piloting his Egg-Mobile. Marching before him were Yin, Amanda, Dahlia, and Fairyfoo.

"Now my mecha ladies, enforce my E.M.B.B. edict!"

"Yes, oh overweight one!" The four said in unison. Nega groaned at that remark.

"I really need to fix those name-calling modules." He muttered.

The four split up and began to… shave the hairs off of citizens.

"That's right, people!" Nega said. "From now on, skin is in!"

"Everybody must be bald!" The girls said.

Mark slapped his head in frustration.

"And I thought Eggman was loony!" He said.

"What's going on?" Dimitri was running as fast as he could to the others. He was carrying Amy and Oswald in two of his tentacles.

"That's what's going on, old man." Max said, pointing at the Hair Hunt.

"And I thought the doctor was loony." Dimitri said.

"Either way, we need to take em down!" Davino said.

"You're right." Mark said. "Dimitri, take the kids and put them somewhere safe."

Dimitri then ran into the dojo.

"Charge!" Mark said half-heartedly. He ran towards Dahlia. Suddenly, Yin knocked him out of the way. That's when he noticed Yin was sporting a sleeker look.

"He weaponized you? Yin, you can fight this! Don't let the fat man control you!"

"You're trying to rationalize with this unit? Where were you when they were handing the brains out?" Yin asked.

"That's just cold baby!" He continued to struggle with Yin. The others weren't doing so well either. Suddenly Miley got her arm cut by Fairyfoo.

"Miley!" Yang rushed over to her.

"You bitches! How dare you do that to her!" Yang shouted angrily. There was a flash of light and then Professional Yang was standing there.

"Did the Author fire Yang again?" Gumball asked from the sidelines.

"Not the right time, Gumball." Raye said.

"Yin, please." Mark was on the ground. His mouth was dripping blood. Yin then produced a sword from her wrist.

"Good-bye, fool!" She raised her sword high to deliver the killing blow.

"Mommy!" She heard a young voice say. She turned to see Amy and Oswald stand in front of her.

"Children don't belong on the battlefield." She said. Her cold tone started to sound emotional. Mark could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"You're crying, Yin." He said. "You do have a soul."

"Got it done!" Mary's voice said. She tossed Mark a deroboticizing grenade. He activated it and pulled Yin close to him.

"I want the furry and cuddly Yin back!" The weapon exploded, vaporizing Mark's clothes in the process. Mary tossed the others grenades as well. There was a lot of spontaneous explosions from the grenades. When the dust cleared, Mary was relieved to find the girls deroboticized… and equally naked as their boyfriends. Everyone was embarrassed to be nude in front of the whole town yet again and quickly covered their private parts. After running back into the dojo, Mark hugged Yin.

"I'm glad to have you back." He said. He was crying tears of joy.

"Me too." Yin said.

"Why don't we take the kids to my cabin and spend some private family time?" Mark asked.

"Sure."

Later…

After arriving at Mark's cabin, Amy and Oswald were all over the place.

"Why do Mommy and Daddy have no clothes on?" Oswald asked.

"His first full sentence!" Yin gasped.

"Oswald!" Amy shushed him. Mark then picked her up, while Yin picked up Oswald.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mark asked.

Yin nodded. They began to undress the kids until they were equally unclothed.

"Guess Mom was right." Mark said. "Guess we're becoming nudists like her."


	19. The New Villain

The next day…

Max woke up to an explosion to his room. At first he was surprised that Amanda was cuddling next to him in bed. Then he noticed the giant hole in the wall. And in the middle was a robot version of him.

"I remember you!" Max said. "You're that Metal me I saw on the island."

"Indeed. We meet again, my loathsome copy." Metal Max replied coldly.

"But I thought you were blown up."

"I was saved at the last minute by my new Master."

"Your new Master?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"He told me that you're the one who destroyed my home and my series. For that, you must die!"

Metal Max then did a V. Maximum Overdrive Attack (AN: The charge attack Metal Sonic does in Sonic CD and Sonic Generations.) which obliterated most of the room (thankfully not Amanda's sleeping body.). Max dodged the attack and hit Metal Max on the back with a homing attack. In the background, "Stardust Speedway Bad Future JP" began to play as Max grabbed Amanda and zoomed out of the remains of his room. Metal Max followed.

"Amanda, wake up!" Max said. She snapped awake.

"Max? What's going on?"

"That's what's going on!" Max pointed behind him.

"What's he doing here?" Amanda asked in surprise.

"I don't know. For now, let's focus on getting out of here!" Max suddenly had an idea. Making a left, he jumped out a nearby window and landed on the ground. He then caught Amanda who had let go when he jumped out. Max began to run into the woods towards Mark's cabin.

Meanwhile…

Mark, Yin, and their kids were enjoying some family time. Suddenly they heard a loud explosion.

"That can't be good." Mark said. Just then there was knocking on their door. Yin answered it to see Max and Amanda looking downright frightened.

"What is it, guys?" Yin asked.

"Close the door!" Max shouted. He and Amanda rushed inside. Yin then shut the door and locked it. Metal Max blew the door off a few seconds later.

"Hey! You're going to have to pay for that!" Yin said.

"Give me the boy." The robot said. "My Master wants me to bring him alive."

"Listen, buddy." Mark said. "I don't know who your 'Master' is, but anyone who threatens my friends becomes my enemy too."

"He blew up my series." Metal Max said.

"No, he didn't." Mark said. "I did."

"You?"

"It was an accident. I didn't know that NICOLE and the Nanites would blow up the island. I just thought they would repair the navigational system."

"Then he lied to me."

"Who?"

"Devillus."

"That name sounds familiar." Max said.

"So you figured me out, huh?" An evil-sounding voice said. Suddenly a projection of a dragon resembling the Devil appeared.

"So you're Devillus?" Mark said.

"And you're the infamous Mark the Hedgehog." Devillus replied.

"Why is Max so important to you?" Amanda asked interrogatively.

"Shut up, little girl." Devillus said.

"Little girl?" Amanda was literally red with rage with fire coming out of her eyes. "Why don't you say that again directly to my face?"

"Amanda." Yin restrained her friend in an attempt to calm her down.

"I see now is not a good time. But we will meet again hedgehog. We will meet again." He then vanished, taking Metal Max with him.

"So that's the story's new villain?" Oswald asked.

"He already talks?" Max asked in surprise.

"They grow up so fast." Mark was getting teary-eyed.

"Mark, you already did that joke in Chapter 18's comment." Yin said, rolling her eyes.

Meanwhile…

Metal Max appeared in a dark underground fortress. Standing before him chained to the wall was Devillus.

"You have done well, my minion. For a robot, you're a pretty good actor."

"I aim to please." Metal Max said, bowing.

"And thanks to that DNA sample you took from Max, I can now create a perfect clone to serve me!" Devillus laughed evilly.

"So you still want to destroy that hedgehog, right?"

"He's an interesting opponent. I'm sure we'll cross paths again. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, my Master." As he was leaving, he turned around. "Can I get you something to eat?"

"Oh, I'll just get up and get it myself." He tried to move forward, but his chains held him back. "Oh, what's this?" He asked sarcastically. "I'M BOLTED TO THE WALL!"


	20. Children

Soon…

Amanda wasn't feeling well the next few days. Max and Davino were tending to her in bed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Master Yo answered it and was greeted by a female panda that looked like his age.

"Hello, Yo." She greeted.

"Martha. It's been a while."

"Where's Amanda?" She asked.

"Upstairs. But…" She rushed upstairs to Amanda's room.

"Master Pinpey?" Max asked. "This is a surprise."

"Is she fine?" Master Pinpey asked.

"She constantly throws up. But that's mostly it." Davino answered.

Amanda was then looking a little green. Max handed her a waste basket. As she hurled, she sounded like a Velociraptor from _Jurassic Park_.

The boys were looking at their friend with concern. Master Pinpey however just smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Davino asked angrily. "She's sick!"

"Because I know why she's sick. And the cause is one of the most wonderful things that can happen in this world."

"Well, what is it?" Max asked.

"Max, get ready to be a father."

"You mean she's pregnant?" Max asked. The panda nodded.

"WHAT?" Amanda looked up from the trash can.

"WHAT?" Davino asked.

"WHAT?" StitchLovesJumba asked, who was reading the chapter.

"I'm pregnant?" Amanda was shaking poor Max hard in anger.

"Amanda… please… stop… shaking…" Max said between shakes. She then let him go. He fell to the floor.

"Is it gonna be like Yin's?" Davino asked.

"Do you see her as a Werecat?" Max asked, catching his breath.

"So I'm having a baby the normal way?" Amanda asked.

"It would appear so." Master Pinpey answered.

A few months later…

Amanda was in the hospital. She learned she was going to have a girl.

One week later…

Amanda was holding a baby girl dark blue cat.

"What should we name her?" Amanda asked Max who was with her.

"I was thinking Ortensia." Max said.

"Ortensia it is then."

Mark, Yin, Amy (their daughter), and Oswald then came in.

"She's so cute!" Yin and Amy squealed.

"She looks cool." Oswald said.

Soon…

Amanda was released from the hospital with her daughter.

"Now what am I gonna do with you?" She asked Ortensia.

"You can leave her with Dimitri." Mark said. He and the others were following her out of the hospital. "He's such a good babysitter."

"Alright."

Later…

"Hey, Ortensia." Oswald greeted. "I'm Oswald."

"Oswald?" Ortensia asked curiously.

"That's right. The one and only." Just then, he had an idea. "Oh, wanna see a new trick?"

"Trick?" Ortensia asked.

"Yeah. Like this." Oswald then detached one of his arms from his body and then threw it playfully at his sister. After smacking her, it flew back onto his body.

"Oswald!" Amy yelled angrily. Ortensia however was laughing and applauding. Oswald bowed politely.

"Again! Again!" Ortensia cheered.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want my sister mad at me more."

Ortensia's eyes began to water. Oswald then took pity on her. He then started to twirl his ears like a helicopter to dry the tears. He stopped twirling them when he was starting to fly off the ground.

"You're funny." Ortensia said innocently.

"And you're cute." Oswald mentally slapped himself._ Did I just say that?_

"You're cute too." Ortensia smiled.

Oswald then blushed and immediately fainted while grinning.


	21. Kept You Waiting, Huh?

Soon…

Mark and Mary were in the dojo's basement adjusting the settings for their cloner.

"So this is gonna work, right?" Casey asked.

"Absolutely." Mary said reassuringly.

A few moments later…

Casey and Dempsey emerged from the cloner looking exactly the way they looked right before they blew up.

"It works!" Mark said. "Now my request."

"Alright."

Soon…

A purple unicorn stepped out of the cloner.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked.

"Hello Twilight." Mark said solemnly.

"YOU!" Twilight was filled with rage. "Why are you here? Where're everyone?"

"Twilight, please calm down." Fluttershy pleaded.

"Fluttershy, you're friends with this… this… monster?"

"I admit what I did was wrong, but we have to move past that." Mark said. "So I'm sorry."

"You think sorry is going make this all better?"

"Yes, he does." Princess Celestia materialized into the room.

"Princess? But how?"

"Twilight, my sister and I are just spirits now, but we'll still be with you."

"Um, Your Majesty?" Mark asked. "We can give you and Luna new bodies if you wish."

"I accept that offer!" Luna also appeared in the room.

Soon…

Luna was giggling with glee at her new body.

"What about you, Celestia?" Mary asked.

"I think I should stay like this. I feel more mentor-ly in this form."

"Suit yourself, Princess." Mark shrugged.

"IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK!" Luna yelled. Everyone covered their ears.

"A little more quiet please." Mark said.

"Oh, sorry." Luna said a little more room volume-like.

"I should get going." Celestia vanished.

Mark then faced Twilight.

"So can we start over?" Mark put out his hand. Twilight cautiously shook it with her hoof.

"So why else did you revive me?" Twilight asked.

"We found this in Yang's night stand." Yin said. She pulled out a leather-bound black book with a blue gem in the center. "Maybe we thought you could identify it."

"I don't recognize this book." Twilight said after studying it for a little bit.

"I do." Luna said.

"Well, what is it?" Max asked.

"It's the Dark Prognosticus." Luna said.

"The legendary book of dark prophecies?" Twilight asked.

Luna nodded.

"How do you know of it?" Twilight asked.

"It foretold of my transformation into Nightmare Moon and the return of Discord."

Mark then opened the book. The entry he saw chilled his bones. He quickly shut it and ran upstairs.

"What's up, Mark?" Yin asked.

"We need to go. Now." Everyone followed him.

Soon…

After getting both Master Yo and Pinpey, Mark and the others headed to the Night Master's fortress. When they got to the throne room, they saw Yang tossing a crown and a staff with a purple Chaos Emerald into a green fire.

"Yang, wait!" Mark shouted, but it was too late. There was a flash of light and when it cleared, a familiar figure stood before them.

"I, Ixis Naugus, have returned!"


	22. Davino vs Ixis Naugus

"Ixis Naugus?" Yang asked in surprise. "But I thought I was…"

"Preventing a terrible future?" Naugus interrupted. He cackled. "You just created one. Now gaze upon the image that is your new King!" Light illuminated on him to reveal him wearing an outrageous-looking outfit. "Really guys? This is what you laid out for me? This says Dark Tomorrow?"

"Who are you talking to?" Yin asked.

"Shut up!" There was another flash of light and Naugus was dressed in his usual look.

Max then tried to run at Naugus, but Mark grabbed him.

"No, you mustn't!" Mark said. "He's more powerful than you think."

"Correct." Naugus sneered. "I have been looking forward to this moment for a long time, son of the quickster."

He then shot a beam of magic at the others. Mark pushed Davino and Dahlia out of the way, just as the beam struck the heroes. Davino saw that his friends had turned into green crystal.

"You bastard!" Davino and Dahlia ran as fast as they could out of the fortress back to the dojo. When they got there, only Ari, Jake, and Luna were there.

"Where're Mark and the others?" Jake asked.

"They're… they're…" Dahlia's voice was breaking.

Luna and Ari went over to them to comfort the two.

"It's alright." Luna said. "You can tell us when you feel like it."

Meanwhile…

Naugus had made a throne out of crystal for himself. The heroes' heads were unfrozen, leaving the rest of their bodies encased in crystal.

"Isn't it glorious?" Naugus asked himself apparently. "When the Dark Tomorrow begins, the Order of Ixis shall be reborn!"

"How can you create a Dark Tomorrow?" Master Yo asked. "You're not a Night Master."

"That's where you're wrong, panda. You see during the Forgotten War, some of the Ixis Wizards escaped the massacre from the Knights of Albion by fleeing to other Zones. Leading them was a griffin named Eradicus."

"So the Order of Ixis and the Night Masters are one and the same?" Mark asked.

"Indeed." Naugus replied. Suddenly he was blasted by a huge energy blast that knocked him outside. Looking up he saw Davino, Dahlia, Ari, Jake, and Luna leap down to him.

"You missed a few." Jake smirked. Naugus then imprisoned part of the five heroes' bodies in crystal.

"Stop talking! All of you!" Naugus screamed to no one in particular. Jake took the opportunity and lashed his tail at Naugus's staff. Jake tossed the staff at Davino's hand. Davino caught it and smashed it to the ground as hard as he could. The five immediately broke free of their crystal prisons just as they heard eerie chanting begin to play. Naugus was looking at the remains of his staff in horror.

"No. No! How am I going to pay back my debts?" He turned around and saw the heads of Agunus Rhino, Suguna Lobster, and Nusgau Bat emerge from the wall.

"Oh, my friends!" Naugus said.

"Are you ready?" The three chanted.

"No, I'm not ready at all! In fact, I got lots more plans."

"Are you ready?" The three spirits were joined by more shadows.

"This is just a minor setback for a major operation." Naugus was frightened to see several Chao dolls burst out of the ground which started to walk towards him. "I still got that pesky hedgehog locked away! I just need a little more time!"

The wall behind him turned into a giant face. It opened its mouth and a shadow hand came out of it and grabbed Naugus by the legs.

"Just a little more time!" Naugus pleaded. The chanting and drumming began to intensify.

"I promise I'll pay you all back! I promise!" The hands then dragged Naugus into the mouth which then slammed shut. There was a flash of light for a brief moment. When Davino, Dahlia, Ari, Jake, and Luna could see again, they saw Naugus's face imprinted on the wall with a horrified expression and the name "Naugus" imprinted below it. Luna flew everyone back to the throne room. They saw Mark and the others were free of their crystal prisons.

"You… You did it!" Mark said. "You actually defeated Ixis Naugus." Mark hugged the five. After releasing them, he stretched his arms and legs due to them being frozen.

"Now that was pretty hardcore." Yin said.

"You're almost as good at defeating dark magic as me." Twilight said.

"Well, let's party!" Pinkie Pie popped out of nowhere. Everyone jumped in surprise.


	23. Golf Outing

A few days later…

Mark, Max, Amanda, Yin, and their friends decided to do a little golfing. On their way to the golf course, Pinkie Pie kept singing one song on the way there.

Pinkie: _This here is Mona Pizza!_

_Makers of the world's best eatsa!_

_Fresh sauce and cheese galore,_

_Brought straight to your front door!_

_This here is Mona Pizza!  
>Makers of all tasty treatsa!<br>Our pie's crispy, crunchy crust,  
>Leaves others in the dust.<em>

_Grab a hot slice and take a big bite!  
>It's so good that you'll start a fight,<br>For more Mona Pizza!  
>Mona Pizza!<br>Mona Pizza!  
>Mona Pizza! <em>

She kept repeating the last lyric over and over after that.

"Pinkie," Manick said. "Would you please stop singing?"

"We're here!" Mark said.

Everyone then split up into separate groups. Mark and Max went with their girlfriends.

Soon…

Mark and Max were admiring a big shiny trophy.

"Max!" Amanda called out.

"Mark!" Yin said. "Tee time!"

"Oh, right!" Mark said as the two hurried over to their girlfriends to begin their game. The four made some excellent tee shots while in the bushes, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looked at them with fire in their eyes. They heard Yang and Twilight approach. The two bullies got golf clubs of their own and challenged Yang and Twilight to a game. All four were doing exceptionally well until Twilight tried to retrieve her ball and was immediately threatened by a Chain Chomp. Silver Spoon laughed at Twilight's misfortune until she saw Diamond Tiara hit a lot of sand into Silver Spoon's face. A few minutes later, Silver Spoon was trying to putt her ball into the hole but failing every time.

"I hate this game!" She wailed after missing the third time.

"Look at these chumps." Diamond Tiara pointed to Yang and Twilight who had fallen asleep due to boredom. Just then, Dempsey and Casey came by. The two girls had a new plan. Dempsey showed off his driving shot skills before allowing Diamond Tiara a try. Diamond Tiara swung at her ball as hard as she could, which sent it flying. Silver Spoon cheered at her friend's success until…

"OW!" They heard a very familiar voice in the distance. The ball then flew back at them.

"Oh boy." Diamond Tiara said as Dempsey and Casey were walking away.

"Not good." Silver spoon said.

Standing before them was an extremely pissed-off Princess Luna with a black eye. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon screamed in terror and ran for their lives. Luna immediately turned into Nightmare Moon and took flight, beginning to give chase. As she chased the two, she launched super-explosive magic bursts at them. They passed Sonia and Cheese enjoying a game of their own.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon then leaped down a Warp Pipe, while Luna got stuck in the pipe. Mark, Max, Amanda, and Yin were approaching the area Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon popped out of the Warp Pipe. The two then heard wings flapping above and saw Luna had caught up to them. She then pulled out a Bob-omb with her magic and the fuse was lit. The two screamed in terror and furiously pounded on the door. Max then made his shot just as they opened the door. The ball struck both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in the eyes and then hit Luna in the horn causing her to drop the Bob-omb. All three of them gasped in terror as a huge explosion rocked the course a second later.

"Oh, dear." Max said.


	24. Dark Gaia Appears!

The next night…

Mary and Yuck were enjoying a night at a fancy restaurant that Yuck got a reservation at. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by a certain creature of darkness.

Soon…

Yuck and Mary were enjoying a stroll after paying for dinner. Suddenly the sky went pitch dark.

"What's happening?" Mary asked.

Suddenly they began to feel pain in their bodies. Seeing their claws sprout made them widen their eyes in horror.

"We're already transforming?" Yuck asked. "But there's no full moon tonight."

Mary's muzzle had already grown out, making speech impossible. She had a feral look in her eyes as well.

"Mary?" Yuck asked.

"Love me!" She said as she pounced on him.

Meanwhile, the other Werebeasts had also transformed and had gathered at the cave. The only exception was Flame, Jenny, Nakita, and Nikita.

"Where is everyone?" Jenny asked.

"And what's with the sky?" Master Yo asked.

"It can't be…" Nakita muttered.

Suddenly the ground started to shake violently and huge cracks appeared in the ground. Suddenly a demonic being emerged from the cracks.

"Dark Gaia." Nakita said.

Suddenly everyone heard footsteps approaching. Emerging from the woods were their friends with Mark in the lead. They all had a dark aura surrounding them.

"What's wrong with them?" Fluttershy asked.

"They're enslaved by Dark Gaia." Nikita explained.

"You mean the same thing that possessed me?" Twilight asked.

Nakita nodded.

Their enslaved friends began to charge.

"I'm not really one to hit ex-boyfriends." Fluttershy said meekly.

"I am." Flame said, turning into Nightshade. He quickly countered Mark's attack and sent him to the ground. Jenny also turned into her Were form and did the same to Yin.

"We need to take the fight to its main source!" Nakita said, pointing at Dark Gaia.

He, Nightshade, Twilight, Nikita, Fluttershy, Master Yo, and Luna started to run toward the demon.


	25. Mark's New Obsession

Nakita's group finally reached Dark Gaia.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Kitsune Family's pride and joy." Dark Gaia taunted.

"Shut up and release my friends!" Nakita said. Nightshade impulsively leaped at Dark Gaia. The demon tried to swat him away, but Nightshade was more agile than he looked.

"He needs to have a weak spot somewhere!" Twilight said. "But where? Damn you Demon Anatomy 101!"

"Wait!" Nikita said. "His armor is his weak point! Nightshade, get rid of that and he'll be vulnerable… and also naked. Brace yourself for the horror!"

Nightshade and Blaze began to chunk off the armor on Dark Gaia's shoulders. Luna began to shoot magic blasts at his lower region. Both attacks did little effect.

"Do you really think this can stop me?" Dark Gaia asked.

"No. It's this." Nakita charged up a giant laser.

"FEEL THE POWER OF LIFE, UNITY, AND BALANCE!" He fired an ultra-huge laser at Dark Gaia who went wide-eyed all the way right before the laser vaporized him instantly.

"That was… anti-climactic." Fluttershy said, sweat dropping.

Meanwhile…

The controlled Werebeasts snapped out of their trances and stopped terrorizing the townspeople.

"Wh-what happened?" Max asked, rubbing his head.

"The last thing I remember was hearing this voice in my head." Mark said.

"Where're Mary and Yuck?" Yang asked.

Indeed, where are Mary and Yuck?

"When did the Author come into the story?" Miley asked.

Um, never mind.

Soon…

Everyone split up to look for Mary and Yuck. Mark and Yin checked the lake, and as luck would have it, they found the two enjoying a swim.

"What's going on here?" Mark asked.

Mary and Yuck blushed in embarrassment at the sight of their friends catching them red-handed.

"Where were you guys?" Yin asked.

"Well…" Mary started.

Flashback…

"Love me!" Mary said as she pounced on Yuck.

"With pleasure, my love." Yuck replied seductively.

They then ran into the woods.

"_Now obey your master._" Dark Gaia's voice said in their heads.

The two kept going toward the lake, ignoring the command.

"_Uh, hello? I said obey me!_"

"Oh, shut it." Yuck replied as they reached the lake. Mary then knocked Yuck to the ground and kissed him passionately.

"Let's go swimming." Mary said.

Back to the present…

"…And that's all." Mary finished. Mark and Yin looked a little skeptical. They then had one of their telepathic conversations.

"_Think they did more than skinny dipping?_" Mark asked with his thoughts.

"_Definitely._" Yin replied.

"Okay, we believe you." Mark said to Mary and Yuck. The four started to head back to the dojo.

The next day…

Twilight received an urgent message from Princess Celestia. She faced her teacher's spirit in the dojo's living room.

"What was so urgent, Princess?" Twilight asked.

"What's going on?" Mark said, walking into the room.

"I have an announcement." Celestia said calmly. "After training with that panda Yo I, Princess Celestia, am now an honorary Woo-Foo Master."

"Awesome, Your Majesty!" Mark did an air punch. "I gotta tell everyone!" He then zoomed out of the room.

"Some things never change, I guess." Celestia chuckled.

"Yep, he's just as impulsive as his Pegasus form." Twilight replied. Mark then came back into the room.

"First off, congrats once again. Second, I have my own announcement to make. I've been inspired by Warioware and planning to make my own microgame company."

"Really?" Casey ran into the room. "I want in!"

"I was going to invite all my friends. You too, Twilight."

"Me? But I'm not skilled in making video games."

"You don't have to. Just choose your favorite thing to do and we'll do the rest."

"Well, I'm in."

"Me too!" A new voice said. A purple dragon came into the room. He looked about 5 or 6 years old.

"You want in too, Spike?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. I wanna help Twilight with her microgames-whatever."

"The more, the merrier. I say." Mark said. "We're starting first thing tomorrow."


	26. Changelings Attack!

The next morning…

"Mark?" Blurry called out. "Mark?"

"Yes?" Mark said popping up behind her. She shouted in surprise.

"Oh, there you are."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Well, Snowy and I are kinda confused. Just who is this Godzilla guy?"

"Yes, please teach us." Snowy said.

"I don't know if you're ready for this." Mark said.

"Please, Mark, please?" Snowy and Blurry pleaded.

"Alright my little pony friends, but we only pass this way once. This is called the Godzilla Genealogy Bop. Would you hit it, Professor PON-3?"

Music started to play as Mark got a pointer stick and a board with pictures on it.

Mark: _In order to know Godzilla, we've got to look into his past._

Blurry: _You know studying genealogy is gonna be a blast._

Mark: _Ah, you've got it little pony pal, we're swinging into high._

Snowy: _Come on, let's cut to the chase you couple of geeks, and get to the family tree!_

Mark: _Well, it started with a nuclear blast and pets that were released._

Snowy and Blurry: _Oh, like baby alligators and other nasty beasts?_

Mark: _Right. The fusion reaction caused them to grow a thousand times their size._

Blurry: _Well, that explains Godzilla's attractive tail and thunderous thighs!_

_Mark: Right, now you're getting it little buddy but now we must move on. _

Snowy: Uh huh.

Mark: _Godzilla's not the only one to benefit from the A-bomb._

Snowy: _Yeah. Look, there's Aunty Ness from Scotland's Loch, they married in the spring. And their first-born was Godzooky, and now we begin to sing!_

Blurry: _Godzooky went to Hollywood, an agent to the stars. He had an affair with Lorna Loft and smoked those big cigars._

Snowy: _And outta the lusty Loft affair, Ron Perlman resulted._

Mark: _You know, surgery was considered for him, but nobody was consulted!_

Blurry: _Then Ron met Yoko Ono, and they began to spawn a couple of hundred horrible things as green as Forest Lawn._

Snowy: _There they are: there's Kermit the Frog, the Swamp Thing, Hulk, and Ernest Borgnine too!_

Blurry: _But Ernest Borgnine isn't green!_

Snowy: Well you put him on a boat, he is!

Mark and Snowy: WHAT?

Snowy: _Hey! Who's that at the bottom, a-wallowin' in his shame?_

Blurry: _Oh, that's just Steve Guttenberg of Police Academy fame._

Snowy: Huh.

Mark: _To wrap it up, the worst mutation..._

Blurry: _No, you don't suppose?_

Snowy: _Oh yes it is, the horror of horrors-_

All: _- Karl Malden's nose!_

"Thanks for helping us with our parody for our Kaiju Studies class, Mark." Snowy said.

"Any time." Mark made a little salute, before joining his other friends in the backyard.

"So what's the plan with this microgames thing?" Lee asked.

"You're all helping me create these neat little games. You can choose your own theme and games. They'll be made by the group's new invention which doesn't have a name because the Author's too lazy to think of one." Mark explained.

Blame it on homework!

"This is my time to talk right now!" Mark said.

Fine. (Walks out of the story.)

"Thank you." Mark said. "Now are we all clear?"

"Yes." Everyone said in unison.

Suddenly everyone heard buzzing.

"What's that noise?" Miley asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's friendly." Lee replied.

Suddenly the sky grew dark. Everyone saw why. Thousands of hideous looking mini-alicorns were flying toward them.

"Changelings!" Twilight shouted.

"Feel the wrath of the Suburban Karate Master!" Gumball's voice said as he leaped in front of everyone wearing his karate uniform.

"Gumball?" Everyone asked in surprise.

"DIE!" Gumball shouted as he fired a giant shockwave which sent all the Changelings flying.

"Whoa." Yang said when the dust cleared.

"Gumball, how did you do that?" Mark asked in awe. "And why are you helping us? I'm still mad at you over the Playbook."

Yin started to mumble something.

"I have to tell him Gumball."

Flashback…

Yin was sulking in her room when suddenly Gumball walked in.

"Gumball?" Yin said coldly.

"Yin, shut up with the emo bit. Mark is really depressed without you. So either you get him back or you'll lose him forever."

Yin's expression softened. "But how am I supposed to get him back?"

"Do something daring and stupid at the same time is my suggestion."

Yin then teleported to Mark's mountain cabin, tossing her clothes on Gumball before doing so.

Back to the present…

"He actually helped us get back together?" Mark asked his girlfriend.

"He did." Yin replied.

Mark then hugged the turquoise cat.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"The Changelings are going to be back soon." Twilight said.

"You're right." Mark said. "We're going to need to train."

"I know the perfect guy." Master Yo said.

A few days later…

A one-eyed panda in a wheelchair rolled into the dojo's training room. The heroes were scattered around the room.

"Meet Master Jake Long." Master Yo said. "He's the Council's number one expert on Changelings."

"Line up, ladies!" Master Long said.

"What does he mean?" Fluttershy asked Rainbow Dash.

"NOW!" The disabled panda said. Everyone lined up.

"If you're going to learn to be true Changeling Fighters, then you've to learn the five C's of Changelings: Change, Charge, Crouch, Crack, and Change. If you master the five C's, no Changelings in the Multiverse can touch you!"

Casey then raised his hand.

"Queer bait, go ahead." Master Long said.

"Me, or…? Shouldn't we learn dodging projectiles thrown at us?"

"That's what this sack of wrenches is for." Master Long then shook a bunch of wrenches out of a large burlap sack and then picked up a wrench.

"If you can dodge a wrench, you dodge a Changeling."

"What?" Casey asked. Master Jake Long then threw the wrench at Casey's head, sending him to the floor. He started to groan in pain.

"Any other questions?" Master Long asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Casey screamed.

"Yeah, is this really necessary?" Max asked.

"Of course. Alright ladies, buckle up. It's showtime!"


	27. Training

"I got two weeks to get you suck-ass failures into shape!" Master Jake Long said.

Later…

"And that's the way you hurt 'em!" Master Jake Long said, lecturing the heroes who were sitting in school desks.

Later…

"Let's go, a little hustle here!" Master Long launched several rubber balls with faces of Changelings on them at the heroes. They all made an effort to catch them. Yang kept getting hit though.

Later…

"Come on! Only 19 miles to go!" Master Jake Long said to the heroes, who were jogging up a steep hill.

Later…

Yang was still getting hit by the Changeling balls.

Later…

"Uh, good luck Mark. Remember that this is 90% mental." Max said reassuringly.

"If you can dodge traffic, you can dodge a Changeling!" Master Jake Long said as Mark ran through a busy street, dodging cars. He was then hit by one and fell to the ground. He then got up.

"I'm fine! I'm okay!" Mark said, just before another car hit him.

Later…

Master Jake Long threw another wrench at Manick, who had dozed off.

"Wake up, smithy!" He said.

Later…

Yang was still getting hit by the balls.

"You gotta be better than that." Master Jake Long taunted.

A few painful weeks later…

"Congratulations, you all completed your training." Master Jake Long said. Everyone was wrapped heavily in bandages and in wheelchairs or crutches.

"We're never training with him again." Dempsey growled.

"Agreed." Casey said.

Suddenly the sky went dark. Everyone looked up to see a flying fortress approaching.

"Oh no." Mark face-palmed. "Not these guys."

"The birds again?" Silver asked.

"Yep." Nakita said.

"Isn't having to deal with Changelings bad enough?" Yang asked.

"Either way, they're still a threat." Mark said. He got out of his bandages and got into a fighting pose. "BRING ON THE BATTLE, BIRDS!"


	28. Finale

The Battle Lord chuckled at the fight between his soldiers and the M.U.R.

"How amusing. They think they can actually put up a fight."

"Should we send in our new 'friends'?" A green bird wearing a flight harness asked.

"Not yet, Speedy. Let's see how good of a fight they put up first."

On the ground…

"Man these guys are tough!" Yang said, as he dodged a laser blast.

"Don't give up, buddy!" Mark said.

Suddenly a portal opened up and Nakita leaped out, followed by two jackal-like creatures and a green creature with leaf-like blades on his arms.

"Brandon? Starr? Reggie?" Mark asked.

"Long time no see, pal!" The male Lucario (Brandon) said sharing bro fists with Mark.

"It's good to see you again." The female Lucario (Starr) hugged Mark next.

"Now let's show these birds whose boss!" The Grovyle (Reggie) said.

The three joined the heroes fighting the BBA soldiers.

"Thanks Nakita, but how did you know?"

"Thought you might need a little back-up."

Up in the Battle Fortress…

"Gah! They got reinforcements?" The Battle Lord was in a fit of rage now. He then calmed down.

"Send in our two new recruits to distract them, while we charge up the weapon."

"Aye, sir!" A soldier saluted.

Two figures dispatched from the fortress and flew towards the heroes. Rainbow Dash recognized one of the shapes.

"Gilda?"

"Long time no see, Dashie."

"A griffin?" Master Yo asked. "Is she related Eradicus?"

"No, Master Yo." Casey said. "She's way too bitchy to be a Night Master."

"Hey!" Gilda said.

"It's the truth." Casey shrugged.

Max saw the other figure fly towards him, Amanda, Davino, and Dahlia. It seemed to resemble a mechanical owl.

"Who are you?" Dahlia asked.

"I am Clockwerk, special member of the Battle Bird Armada, and leader of the Fiendish Five." The owl said in a cold, metallic voice.

"Well, you're going down owl boy!" Amanda said. The four leaped at the mechanical owl.

Master Yo and Yang were surrounded by soldiers.

"What do we do, Dad?" Yang asked.

"Fiery Wheel!" Master Yo's hands suddenly caught fire and he did a spin, knocking the birds away.

"Palms of Thunder!" Maser Yo slammed his hands to the ground, sending the birds flying.

"How did you do that?" Yang asked in amazement.

"It is the art of Flame-Fu, son. My ancestor, the Panda King, invented it."

Mark, Yin, and Fluttershy noticed the fortress was positioning itself above the dojo.

"Fluttershy, can you fly us up there?" Mark asked.

"I can try." She replied.

Mark and Yin grabbed onto her legs and she flew them into an opening in the fortress. Inside they overheard two guards conversing.

"The sooner this laser destroys the dojo, the sooner we can get outta this Zone!" One of them said.

"They're gonna destroy the dojo!" Yin said.

"Then we stop it before it can do so."

Mark grabbed the two and zoomed to the room where they housed the laser.

"Oh dear." Fluttershy was hyperventilating at this point. "That thing is huge!"

The doors below them began to open.

"They're about to fire it!" Yin said.

"Yin, close the doors manually!" Mark said. She ran over to the switch and pressed it. The doors began to close as the weapon began to warm up. One of the doors got jammed though.

"That last one won't close." Fluttershy said.

Mark then realized what he had to do. He quickly kissed both Yin and Fluttershy on the lips and ran towards the open door and closed it, just as the weapon fired. The two girls heard his agonizing scream as his body disintegrated. The room was rocking with explosions as the fortress began to sink to the ground. Yin and Fluttershy ran out of the opening and back to the ground. They saw the birds retreating.

"Where's Mark?" Starr asked.

The two girls were silent for a moment.

"He… didn't make it." Fluttershy said.

There was a collective gasp from everyone and then Yin dropped to the ground and started to cry.

"He's… dead?" Max asked.

Fluttershy nodded.

Later…

The M.U.R. and their friends erected a grave marker in the dojo's backyard. The epitaph read "Mark the Hedgehog: Leader, lover, friend. He saved the world a lot."


End file.
